It's A Wonderful World
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: A bunch of one shots revolving around Neku and Joshua. Some are of my own design. Others will be ideas given to me by reviewers through either reviews or PM. Rated M for chapters 4 and 5 (and maybe more onwards)
1. Loaded Cartridge

Loaded Cartridge

Hey guys! In case the summary's not enough for you, this is a collection of Joshua x Neku oneshots. Some of them will come from my own Imagination. Others…

Will come from REVIEWS! Submitted by YOU, the READERS!

Just send me an idea you have in either a review or a PM, and I will make a short story out of it!

With that said, Subarashiki Kono Sekai/It's a Wonderful World/The World Ends With You belongs to Square Enix.

Please enjoy.

Ordinarily, Neku wouldn't let himself get caught crying. Sexism tended to get one stuck in that mentality.

But in this situation, he felt his tears were justified.

Yeah, Joshua was an irritating prick who pushed his buttons whenever he could.

Yes, he kinda put Neku in this mess to begin with AND erased his memories of it.

And, yeah, the kid had manipulated said memories later on.

All in all, Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryuu was an annoying, manipulative, condescending little twat.

But in their week together, he hadn't let Neku down, and at the time, he'd seemed pretty adamant about gaining his trust.

He had relatively good intentions, right?

And now he was just asking Neku to shoot him? After all the crap Minamimoto had put them through? He couldn't-wouldn't-accept it. Never ever.

There was a loud bang, and Neku felt his body hit the floor. He could see them now. Joshua and Hanekoma-no, CAT. He'd rather die with positive thoughts, after all.

Neku smiled. As his world faded to black, he decided.

He didn't mind dying this way. He trusted Josh would make the right decision. It's not like he'd steered him wrong before.

And so, he had no regrets.

Okay! There's one down! More to come. Maybe.

Remember, anything goes as far as I'm concerned. Any and all AU's are fine, and I'm even willing to write smut!

Just shoot me a PM/Review and keep the ideas flowing!


	2. Changes

Changes

White and wispy the Composer of Shibuya watched his former proxy writing something down. He knew it wasn't homework-Neku had gotten that done ahead of time with some help from Eri, Shiki, and Rhyme. So what was his partner writing? Adjusting his frequency, He peered over Neku's shoulder.

A diary?

That didn't surprise him, but then, nothing really did.

 **During that week, I was pretty suspicious of him. But in the end, Josh had the best intentions, right? He wanted to fix Shibuya, right? He just went about it wrong.**

Oh.

So Neku was writing about Him? How cute.

Though Joshua wasn't His real name. Hmm, did He even have a primary name other than what humans called Him? He couldn't remember.

He scanned over Neku's words until a particular snippet jumped out.

 **If I were in his position, I'd do something else. Something that wouldn't get people killed.**

Well, well. It looked as if Neku had changed more than He'd been led to believe.

With a short and analytical hum, He gave His proxy one last smile and disappeared back to the Death God's Pad.

(This is a linebreak. Isn't it pretty?)

Neku shut the book with a satisfying clap. At first he'd been skeptical of Shiki's idea-of using a diary to vent out his frustrations. But then he remembered the Long Game.

 _Trust your partner._

That was enough to convince him to give it a shot. But he hadn't expected it to be so effective.

The teen looked at the clock. It was five minutes past 10. He still had time before he had to meet his friends at Hachiko. But there was no harm in getting an early start.

Grabbing his coat-a cozy purple thing (it matched Joshua's eyes, not that he'd ever say that aloud) that Eri and Shiki had made for him- and the yellow scarf given to him by Rhyme and Beat, with a black skull on each end, Neku slipped those on and headed out the door.

From the rooftop, the Composer watched him with a satisfied smile.


	3. Betting Pool

Betting Pool

Because they were all sure that Neku cared about one of them more than the others. But the question was, "who"?

Submitted by MythQueenOfDarkness

The way he held out his hand to her as they parted…

The look on his face when he thought he'd died…

The smile when his friend sided with him when everyone else was gone…

How he worked so hard to save her when she was as good as gone…

Shiki.

Joshua.

Beat.

Rhyme.

They were all important to him, and they knew it.

Joshua already knew where he stood, in every aspect of their immortal lives.

But it was still fun to watch everyone else wreak havoc trying to find what place they had in Neku's heart.

"Shut it Beat! I was with him since the start! He likes ME more!"

"Nu-uh! Bros before hoes!"

A shocked gasp.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

A shimmer of light.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both gorgeous. But we all know he loves me most."

Two simultaneous growls answered him, and that's when Neku intervened.

"Calm down guys. Josh is right."

"What!?"

"What the hell, Phones!?"

From the other side of the bar, Sanae sighed while Rhyme nursed her headache.

It was supposed to be a normal day, hanging out at the WildKat, drinking overpriced coffee. But then, they supposed, with who they hung out with-one GOD and the other his…co-GOD- normality was impossible.

Unless the only thing considered normal was the fighting. That would never change.

Ever.

It's a lot more fun writing about someone else's fanfiction requests than writing ones from your head, I've decided.

MythQueenOfDarkness: I hope you like this one. You're more than welcome to send in multiple requests any time.

Now on to the next one!


	4. Sleep Tight

Sleep Tight

There was a reason he killed them. But only Neku knew about any of it.

Another one for MythQueenOfDarkness.

Warning: very bad language, possible rape, child abuse, child neglect, possible gore, and yandere!Joshua.

It was just a simple misunderstanding.

Neku had come home late after spending time with Beat.

His mother had already gone to bed, but his father was still up. For once, he was sober.

"Where ya been, boy?"

He bowed his head in shame. Maybe if he appeared submissive, dad would leave him alone.

"I was…at a friend's, s-sir…"

"A friend, ey? This late? I bet the two o'ya were fuckin'. Am I right?"

Neku shook his head. He was gay, yes, but single.

His father spit at him, the mess of saliva sticking to the boy's hair.

"Yer just a fag, aintcha? A fuckin' queer!"

He beckoned Neku closer, and the blonde obediently obeyed. The older man forced his chin up with his thumb and index finger.

He grinned sickly then let go.

"Yer slut of a mother wouldn fuck me."

Oh no.

"Lucky us ya look jus' like'er…"

Oh God no…

He unzipped his pants with one hand, the other clutching Neku's shoulder so tightly he was afraid to move, as his thick member was exposed to the world.

He forced Neku down to his knees.

"Suck it."

Neku shook his head in disgust.

"Suck it like the fag you are!"

One hand fisted itself in his messy hair, forcing his head closer-pressing his lips against the stiff member-but Neku kept his mouth closed.

Until his father pulled on his hair hard enough to force it open.

He shoved his pulsing cock into the teen's mouth, past the point where Neku's gag reflex kicked in.

Enough that he was practically choking on it.

"Suck. My. Dick."

Neku obeyed, even going so far as to bob his head.

If he got this done quickly, maybe he wouldn't feel as disgusting afterwards.

His father moaned and began thrusting forwards into his wet mouth.

Neku felt sick to his stomach, but tried to keep it down as he reflexively swallowed the bitter tasting fluid that wept from the tip of the disgusting object inside his mouth.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH YEEESSS! THAT'S A GOOD WHORE!"

 _If you're going to call me that, you could at least pay me…_

Thought Neku bitterly as he moved his tongue around his father's shaft.

He bobbed his head a little faster, for good measure.

There was another moan, and a truly disgusting, wretched fluid filled his mouth as his father came.

Neku swallowed it, feeling the disgust and self-hatred well up in his stomach as finally, the rod was removed from his mouth.

His father was red faced and panting as the teen stood up.

Neku prepared to walk away-to return to his closet of a room, but his father stopped him by grabbing his thigh.

"Oh…no ya don't…we ain't…we ain't done yet…"

In one swift move, Neku fell to the floor as his shorts-his favorite shorts, mind you-were quite literally ripped from his body.

His father's foot kept him from standing.

Something hard pressed against his backside, and he immediately knew what was going to happen.

He closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself as his boxers were forcefully pulled down, leaving his butt exposed to the world.

Nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

Without warning, his father plunged his dick into the space between his butt cheeks, tearing something as he did.

Neku screamed.

His father pounded into him ruthlessly, his balls slapping against his ass as he hit his prostate over and over again.

And then there were fingers-rough, calloused fingers, reaching around the boy's waist to touch his own limp member.

The rubbing-sickeningly gentle- combined with his father's rough thrusts caused awful tingles up and down his spinal cord.

But he didn't stop.

He kept going until Neku's cock was at full mast in his hands-by that point, he must've come two or three times inside him-and then he paused to stick his fists into Neku's butthole, moistening them with his own cum, and then began fondling the kid's rod with those same hands, very poorly imitating a mouth job.

Seeing that that method wasn't working, he paused in his assault of Neku's anal passages to force the kid onto his back, and then began ravishing Neku's genitals with his tongue.

Neku moaned involuntarily and his father pressed on, engulfing him in his mouth and giving him the same treatment he'd given him what felt like forever ago.

Neku felt totally and utterly disgusted with himself, and he hated this SO MUCH.

His father was finger-fucking his ass, too, and, seeing as that was just irritating the soreness there, that just made it worse.

It felt like forever had passed until Neku finally came.

Once that happened, Mr. Sakuraba silently zipped up his pants and left the house.

Left to wallow in his pain and self-loathing and disgust, Neku dragged himself into his room.

Though it was more of a closet.

2 cubic meters of space, it was barely enough to stop the claustrophobia from setting in.

He pulled himself into the cot he called a bed and covered himself up with one of the mothball-infested blankets that'd been left in there.

A pair of violet eyes shone in the dark, and Neku was quick to realize that he probably wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

"Oh…hi, Josh….what brings you here?"

Joshua Kiryuu stepped out from the shadows, the moonlight shining through the barred windows adding to his angelic appearance.

"Neku…he hurt you…"

"Yeah…he did. But-ow!-I can take it…"

"Neku, please. That's a lie and we both know it."

But Neku had fallen asleep.

"Looks like the pain was too much, after all…"

The Composer of Shibuya sighed.

"I should've never brought you back….at least then, I'd still have you by my side…"

But just like that, an idea came to him.

Amethyst eyes flashed darkly.

"But that's okay…I'll have you back soon enough."

He planted a sweet dream into Neku's subconscious and used just a little bit of power to send him into an even deeper sleep.

He left the room without a trace. Though he doubted Neku would ever forgive him for this, it was worth it as long as no one touched him again.

When Neku awoke, he felt oddly refreshed, if a bit sore.

He was ready to start the day, and it felt as if nothing could bring him down.

But then he entered the living room.

He fought to keep from hurling at the sight.

It looked like a demonic summoning gone wrong, and he wondered how the hell he didn't wake up.

His father was in the middle of the floor, a long gash at his throat through which poked his severed tongue-the Sicilian Neck-tie.

His torso and stomach were cut vertically, from the base of the throat to just below the naval.

His balls and penis were gone, and his cut off nipples lay beside his bloodied head.

There was a horizontal cut connecting his dislocated shoulders, and a few deeper ones on his arms and wrists, as if the veins and arteries had been cut out, exposing yellow chunks of fat, and bone and muscle tissue. There was a myriad of bodily fluids oozing out from underneath him, and Neku was afraid to touch him.

It looked like his mother had died a merciful death, though.

Her spine had been torn out, and there was a hole at the base of her skull.

Neku stepped back and collided into something solid.

"Hello again, dear."

His breath hitched. Joshua was tossing and catching a Player Pin in one hand, and in the other, he held a gun.

"Heehee. You look like you've seen a ghost, darling. "

He let the pin land in his hand and his fingers instinctively curled around it.

"Most humans are just so stubborn. Always clinging to life even though death is inevitable. Rather silly, isn't it?"

Neku stepped away.

Joshua was covered in blood-his parents' blood.

"Oh come now. Don't be like that. I just saved you."

The Composer stepped closer, smiling that same relaxed, cocky smile that Neku had grown accustomed to.

"But I suppose I could allow you to see them again…for a price."

Neku was trapped against the wall. Joshua's smile became a knowing smirk.

He pulled his proxy into his arms and held the barrel of the gun to the back of his pretty copper-blonde head.

"Sleep tight, dear. You'll feel better in the morning."

He pulled the trigger.

Neku woke up in a blindingly bright room, in front of a throne that seemed to be made of marble.

Joshua was lounging comfortably across it, as he expected.

"Hello again, Neku. You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? But that's okay."

Neku found himself unable to speak.

"Given what happened with the last game, I've decided to make things easier for you, and have skipped the Reaper's Game altogether. But in exchange, I'm taking two things from you. First, your memories."

There was a snap, and Neku felt a part of himself being torn away. Something told him he should be upset about something. But what was he supposed to be upset with? He didn't remember.

"Second…you're mine now. All mine. Everything you do, everyone you talk to, even what you do in the Real Ground, EVERYTHING is under my control. Do you understand?"

Unable to do anything else, Neku nodded.

"Good. Now then, come closer…"

He obeyed.

Joshua pressed something into his hand. A white pin with a black skull design.

"This pin is very important. Some bad people have been trying to take you away-forever. And without me, you'd have no one to bring you back if something happened to you. And I don't want that."

Like a puppet on a string, Joshua manipulated Neku so that he was seated on the Composer's lap.

"This pin will protect you from them. Got it?"

He nodded again, and Joshua buried his face into his new Conductor's soft hair.

Neku was his now, for all eternity.

And no one would ever hurt him again.

No one would be able to take him away ever again, either. Especially not those three idiots he called "friends".

Pah.

Who needed friends, anyway?

He had Neku, and Neku had him, and that was all that mattered.

There we are. A lot longer than any chapter I've ever written for…anything, really.

MythQueenOfDarkness, I hope you like it. And if you want, I'd be more than happy to write a continuation of it, as well.


	5. Sleep Tight-Part 2

Sleep Tight-Part 2

Warning: yandere!Joshua, possible rape/general molestation, mentions of abuse, swearing, possible character death, and possible gore.

As requested by MythQueenOfDarkness, here is the continuation of "Sleep Tight".

Two years….

Two years since that day….

The day they found him.

Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, and Eri had all managed to rent an apartment, and they were going to Neku's house to tell him the news, and help him move out.

But what greeted them was something they could never unsee.

Blood and guts everywhere-the remains of Neku's horrible excuses of parents.

But what was most unsettling of all was Neku himself.

He was dead, a bullet to his head, his face frozen in fear.

It was obvious that he was murdered.

But only Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme knew who killed him.

The Player Pin was all the proof they needed.

Shiki never let anyone find out that she kept it.

She had made herself an illegal player, according to Mr. H.

But she was fine with that.

Beat had been meeting secretly with CAT the last year now.

He never told anyone that the Producer was helping him forge a special Player Pin.

A pin that could bring Neku back.

A purple pin with a black diagonal stripe, and a yellow skull in the center.

On top of the Player Pin Sanae had already forged for him.

Shiki and Beat had made themselves illegal players. But unlike the others, they didn't have to worry about getting erased.

Kariya and Ushiro were sympathetic to their cause, and snuck them in to the Death God's Pad. From there, it was relatively easy to get into the Room of Reckoning.

They were unbelievably lucky that Joshua was busy.

On the grey marble throne, lounging across both arms, there was Neku, casually reading a book, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Shiki resisted the urge to run to him.

"Yo! Phones!"

Unfortunately, Beat did not have that kind of that resistance.

Neku jumped, startled, and went to crouch behind the throne. Shiki looked in his direction, confused.

"Neku…what's wrong?"

She walked slowly, the heels of her shoes gently tapping against the marble floor, and knelt down beside him.

He scooted away.

"What's your deal Phones? 'Member us? Your friends?"

The blonde flinched at the loudness of his voice.

He mentally cursed Joshua. And that pin.

That pin that he could ONLY USE IN THE RG.

"Neku…what happened? What did he do to you?"

The girl was better-quieter.

"Yo, never mind-we gotta move!"

There were footsteps-light footsteps.

Footsteps that Neku easily recognized as Joshua's.

Beat pulled out his pin, and just like that, they were gone.

Joshua entered the room, expecting to find Neku where he left him, or at least still in the room.

To say he was pissed was an understatement.

Neku, Beat, and Shiki appeared at the statue of Hachiko in a flash of white light.

Hanekoma was there waiting for them, three plane tickets in his hands.

"I've booked you all flights to the U.S. The Composer has no power there, so you'll all be perfectly safe."

"Really? Thank you so much Mr. H.!"

Neku shot him a look of hurt and betrayal.

"Don't look at me like that, boss. These guys are your real friends. I was just helpin'em out. Now hurry. The flight leaves in 20."

Neku protested, of course, but Beat and Shiki kept tight holds on his arms, preventing him from escaping.

The security guards didn't ask any questions-Neku suspected Hanekoma had a part in that- and they were able to board without incident.

Only once they were belted in and off the ground, Shiki began to speak. Beat was asleep in the seat to Neku's left, snoring loudly.

"Neku….you really don't remember us…do you?"

""Remember"? What are you talking about? I don't even know you guys."

Shiki frowned.

"A long time ago, Joshua killed you so you could represent him in the Reaper's Game-as his proxy. Ring any bells?"

Neku huffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. Josh said I was killed by my parents. He wouldn't lie to me about that."

"…..While you were in the Game, you were paired up with me and Beat. At the end, Joshua killed you again. But he brought you back to life."

Something was tugging at the back of his mind. A strange sensation.

"You were abused by your parents, yes., but we never knew to what extent. But they weren't the ones that killed you."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know? You don't know me."

"No…Neku, I was your first partner. I know you're gay. I know that, at some point in time, you had a crush on Beat. And…I know that it's gonna take a while for me to get you to open up to me again. Joshua killed you, and then he…he did something. I don't know what, but he did something to make you distrustful."

Neku was silent as his mind took this in. The strange prickling had grown to a dull throbbing.

"But that's okay…because we're your friends. And we always will be. For now, just go to sleep, 'kay?"

Aware that he couldn't do anything else without causing a scene, Neku decided that he may as well try to get some shut-eye.

He leaned back against his seat and let his eyes slip closed.

A mural, bright and colorful.

Footsteps, running towards him.

Minamimoto, shooting towards something.

Then Joshua, looking down at him, a gun in his hand.

But then those hands were holding him close, and they were covered in blood.

There was a loud bang, and a sudden pain in his skull.

And then, he woke up.

The plane had landed, and as he got off and went with Shiki and Beat to collect their luggage-what little of it there was-he pondered his dream.

It was eerily vivid.

Joshua had told him once that dreams that were played out in vivid detail were actually memories-memories that the dreamer usually had to remember for an important reason.

Going by that, his dream about Josh killing him must have been a memory.

But then, that meant that Josh HAD lied to him.

But then, where did Shiki and Beat-his supposed friends- fit in?

Confused, he followed them as they left the airport.

They were in a moderately-sized but not well-known state called Idaho, according to the signs.

Rhyme, who had moved there after Neku's passing, was waiting to pick them up.

Having turned 16 last year, she already had her own car, and was currently living with Eri, who'd taken her work to new degrees and had started selling her clothes there.

She gave Neku a hesitant smile as she drove them to the cozy little house that they would all be living in from now on.

Neku felt a sense of déjà vu.

Joshua had said that he was the only person Neku could trust. But he'd killed him-three times, according to Shiki.

He lied about his death.

So what else could he have been lying about?

None of them were entirely sure when it happened-the days blurred together after the first couple weeks-but Neku only started consciously regaining his memories after Shiki brought out the Player Pin she'd been holding.

It started out small.

The night of his latest death, when he and Shiki and Beat were hanging out at Shiki's house, just after they said goodbye to Eri.

From there, he started to remember more important things.

That first real fight against Beat in the Long Game.

When he met Shiki that first day.

The fight against Kitaniji.

And finally, the last "game" between himself and Joshua.

The second time Josh killed him.

He cried, just like he did back when it actually happened.

But this time, it wasn't because of The Composer.

It was because he finally had his friends and memories back, and he was finally free.

He was still technically dead.

He was also immortal.

But those hardly mattered at the moment, as he pulled Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, and Eri into a gisnt group hug.

Uncharacteristic of him, he knew, but they didn't question it.

He was his own person now that his memories were back.

And he wasn't giving that up ever again.

And it's done.

Everything's wrapped up now (until/unless I think of a way to continue it).

I wonder if I should make this into its own separate fanfic and be done with it.

Well, I hope you all liked it.

Especially you, MythQueenOfDarkness.


	6. In the Dead of the Night

In the Dead of the Night

For

MythQueenOfDarkness

Vampire!Joshua x Neku

Neku was not a vampire hunter.

His friends weren't hunters either.

They were just a group of teenagers out camping in the mountains.

Neku liked to think he was perfectly normal.

But that was before the moon came out, and Shou What's-his-face tried to suck his blood.

The ONE TIME he's chosen to gather firewood, and a vampire attacks him. Figures.

A disgustingly long tongue flicked over the skin above his jugular, and Neku closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

But just as the glistening white fangs were about to pierce his skin, there was a sickening crack, and the vamp disappeared in a huge mess of blood.

"Tsk tsk. I thought he knew better."

Neku opened his eyes and was greeted with a pair of concerned violet eyes.

"You're lucky I was here to save you, Neku."

He blinked.

"H…How do you know my name…?"

The ash blonde male stepped away.

"I suppose you could say a little blackbird told me. But that would be lying."

He flicked some blood off his wrist.

"But that's not important. We need to get that mutt's scent off of you."

He flashed a mysterious smile at the shell-shocked teen.

"Follow me, dear."

Neku's limbs moved of their own accord as he awkwardly stumbled after the strange teen. Then, they stopped in a clearing. It wasn't too far from the campsite, Neku realized.

What was this creep planning?

His thoughts were cut off as the other blonde began rubbing up against him. Instinctively, he stiffened and backed away.

The kid didn't even flinch, and stood there as if nothing had happened.

"You seem confused. I told you before-we have to get rid of that nut's scent. And that's what I'm doing. Be glad I'm doing it this way."

He ran the tip of his tongue over his fangs and suddenly appeared behind Neku-his head close to the boy's neck.

"Unless you want me to take your innocence right here."

Neku flinched.

"Heehee. That's what I thought."

He ran a hand through spikey blonde locks and hummed.

He pulled away a few moments later.

"Hmm…this'll do for now. But to make absolutely sure that nothing happens…"

His smirk turned into a shit-eating grin.

"It looks like we'll be staying together for quite some time, Neku."

He grabbed Neku's wrist-tightly but not enough to bruise him-and began leading him back to the campsite.

"I'll take care of any questions they have, dear, so there's no need for you to worry."

Neku was silent as they walked.

As he expected, Shiki and Beat had questions, but Joshua answered them flawlessly.

"Salutations. My name is Yoshiya Kiryuu, but mother and father call me Joshua. I suppose you may, as well. I'm Neku dear's boyfriend. I thought you'd like him back.".

…wait, what?!

And there we have it.

MythQueenOfDarkness, I hope you like it.


	7. Divine Interferance

Divine Interferance

One of my own creations.

Warnings: character death, attempted necromancy, possible gore, mentions of abuse, and yandere Joshua.

The first time Neku died after the Long Game, it was far from peaceful.

Every night, and sometimes during the day, his parents beat him. Sometimes he'd even go days at a time without food.

The boy was too prideful to ask for help, and it was that pride that became his downfall.

In recent weeks, his friends had reignited the fire in his spirit, and encouraged him to rebel against the Sakuraba household heads.

Inspired and determined, Neku grabbed the knife his father was about to cut him with, and managed to land a deep cut in the man's shoulder.

But somehow, things took a turn for the worse.

His mother bashed him upside the head with one of father's empty beer mugs.

When he woke up, he was in the basement. The stale air reeked of oil.

The door cracked open, and there was the glint of sparks on a match.

The room went up in flames, and Neku screamed.

His skin peeled right off, and the fat and muscle melted off his bones all too easily. Though the process itself was quick, to Neku, it felt like an eternity of agony.

He was banned from the Game.

So his soul went straight to Heaven, where the Angels would begin the process of reincarnation.

But there was a little mishap in their plans.

The Composer of Shibuya had grown dangerously attached to his Proxy.

As Neku's soul ascended, Joshua was right there to snatch it for himself.

But even though Neku's soul was what had initially captivated him, Joshua found himself longing for the blonde spikes and blue eyes and tough attitude that went with it.

He used up a majority of his energy in secret, working hard to create a new body for Neku-a body that was human, but not mortal. A body that would live on as long as he himself did.

It took time for him to get back to strength, but when he did, he was quick to transfer the soul to the body-just as he had for so many in the past.

But something was wrong.

Neku was breathing. His bodily functions were fine.

But he wouldn't wake up.

Joshua did everything he could think of.

He replaced all of his organs with fresh ones.

He created memories so Neku would have a reason to wake up.

But before long, he ran out of ideas, and begrudgingly returned the soul to its rightful place in Heaven.

The next time he saw Neku, he was in a church, newly christened, and, if the rumors were true, betrothed to the ruling Kitsune.

Well, that wouldn't do at all.

In a display of power, Joshua came to the Real Ground in a beam of heavenly light, and was quick to spirit the five year old Neku away.

From there, he took it upon himself to raise him, in such a way that he trusted Joshua absolutely, and would never ever leave his side. Not even Sanae was allowed to come close to him.

By the time Neku's body was fourteen years of age, Joshua had immortalized him. His body would never age further than that.

And Neku, still loyal and faithful to Joshua and him alone, became his new Conductor.

And then, he met four certain individuals…

To be continued in part 2.


	8. Divine Interferance-Part 2

Divine Interference-part 2

I don't think I have much to say about this, except that it's a continuation of the last one.

Warnings: possible language, possible violence, and yandere Joshua.

Neku had already learned everything there was to know about the human race.

But he supposed that was just one of the perks of being raised by a god.

Yet, he wanted to know more. More about the humans that Joshua seemed both disgusted and intrigued by.

It was with much reluctance that his guardian granted him permission to visit the RG, but it made Neku happy that he'd even been able to at all.

Even if Josh was shadowing his every move.

At first, there was nothing really exciting. The colors were more vivid, yes, and everything felt real and solid.

But there was no action.

Neku soon found out that it was because everyone was gathered at the town square for some sort of speech.

In a pale blue cloak, Neku observed things from the corner.

There was what he recognized to be a kitsune at a podium.

He was adorned in jewels and gold, and his nine fox tails were displayed proudly as he spoke.

"-to honor the day your former future king came to be. It is with great sorrow that I shall send our best warriors to find him and bring him back."

Who was he talking about? It didn't concern him, he was sure, but something told him to keep listening.

"Biito Daisukenojo. Biito Raimu. Misaki Shiki. Hanabusa Eri. Today, you are entrusted with the task of finding my betrothed and returning him to me."

Four figures stepped forward, all in brown cloaks.

One of them spoke.

"Oou-sama…I sense a threateningly powerful aura among us. I humbly request permission to pursue it."

Ordinarily, no one would be able to hear that, so softly it was spoken, but Neku's enhanced senses gave him an edge.

The kitsune nodded subtly and the four cloaked figures dispersed.

"Return victorious!" the crowd cheered.

A feeling of dread settled in his gut, and Neku quickly fled the scene.

He ended up in an alleyway, at a dead end. There was a mural there, and he took a minute to admire it.

It was very colorful, with a myriad of reds and blues, a hint of green here and a splash of yellow there.

And cats.

There was a message, ringing clear in his head.

 **Live for the moment.**

He knew he'd heard those words before. But from where? From whom?

The sound of hurried footsteps interrupted his train of thought.

There was a breeze-just light enough to force the hood of his cloak off of his head.

"Raimu! You seein' what I'm seein'?"

The shortest figure nodded beneath her cloak.

"It can't be…."

"Neku….."

The taller one let his hood slip, revealing blonde hair and blue eyes, and an obviously masculine facial structure.

Somehow, he looked familiar.

"Biito! Raimu! Find any…"

The owner of the voice stopped.

"…it can't….Neku…?"

The two who'd just arrived also slid off their hoods.

The girl who'd spoken had short brown hair and eyes to match. There was a light dusting of freckles on her nose. The second girl had long pink hair, wavy locks sticking out all over the place, and piercing emerald eyes.

His head was starting to hurt.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he demanded.

Three of the four of them had heartbroken looks on their faces-save for the blonde girl, Raimu if he was remembering correctly.

"Nekkun…you don't remember me? Misaki Shiki…your childhood friend?

Friends? But he'd never had any friends-except Joshua, but he didn't really count.

He never needed them. Not that Josh ever let anyone get close enough to him for even the slightest chance at friendship, anyway.

"Friends? You're off your rocker. I never had any friends."

Raimu frowned, and somehow, Neku felt something twist inside him.

"…My brother told me that the Composer took you away. It seems he's done something to your head…right?"

And then there was a voice in his head-Josh's.

 _No, Neku, don't listen to them! They don't know you, and they don't know me! You mustn't listen to their words!_

His voice was desperate-as if he was hiding something that he didn't want Neku to find out. But what? He wanted to know now.

"….Tell me how I supposedly knew you, and what happened when I was supposedly taken away."

Neku could see, for a split second, an image of Josh face-palming.

Then Shiki started to speak.

"We were all very young when you were born-Raimu wasn't even born yet. We played with you a lot. And the prince-who we just call Kitsune-sama-played with us, too."

"You were betrothed to him." Chimed the pinkette-whom he assumed to be Eri.

"Yeah. But the Composer wasn't happy 'bout it. I dunno what 'is deal was."

 _I had already claimed you._

"I don't remember much if it, to be honest," said Shiki, after Biito, "but I remember there was a flash of light and then he was just…there. He was really angry, and I thought we were gonna die."

Eri frowned and took a step forward.

"But he did worse than kill us. He picked you up, and you tried to get away. But he made himself and disappear."

Neku's headache began throbbing, and something came to his head.

A bright light. A sudden feeling of total and utter fear. A white figure-the Composer's true form, he recognized.

A foreign power pushing him towards the humanoid figure, even though he was trying to fight it.

There was the feeling of something cold around his neck, and that, combined with the sudden, surprised gasps of the four in front of him, was enough to force him back to reality.

In his true form, the Composer of Shibuya was there, his arm wrapped around Neku's neck in a possessive manner.

The boy no longer felt safe in that hold, as he once had when he was younger.

The Composer had a menacing look in his eyes, directed to the four who'd confronted what was his.

His mouth did not move, but Neku heard him clearly. He wondered if they did, too.

" _Such impudence. To dare steal from me what I have already claimed before this pathetic era. To dare touch that soul which is most prized….I trust you have no unfinished business in this life."_

In a fraction of a second, Neku found himself standing off to the side-nice and safe- as Joshua began his attack.

Nothing like it should've been. Or rather, nothing at all like what Neku was used to seeing from him.

There were no columns of light, no dramatic flare, not a hint of the Composer he knew was in those attacks. And it was then Neku realized.

 _Back then, he was just goofing off-he was holding back so he could afford to pull off those theatrics. But then that means…this time he…he's actually taking these guys seriously. He views them as a serious threat…but…why? Unless…"_

There was the sound of metal piercing flesh, followed by a scream, and an even worse sound.

The sound of blood leaving one's body. In massive amounts.

It was Raimu's blood, and even without his superior knowledge, Neku knew that no one could lose that much blood and stay alive.

Especially not when the one who controlled that second chance was the one who wanted them gone to begin with.

But Neku wouldn't let it end this way. Not now. Not ever. Not after learning of the lies Joshua had fed him-the lies he so stupidly accepted without hesitation.

He let his wings expand from his back.

They were black and twig-like, like a Reaper's, but the base and tips of the wings were covered with black feathers.

The wings of someone who was caught between being a Reaper and becoming an Angel.

There were grunts and shouts as Biito tried to stab at Joshua, only to get violently tossed to the side. Shiki and Eri tried to help, but all they got were not quite spontaneous cuts along their legs and arms.

Rhyme was dead, so Joshua had moved to take out the other three.

Now was his chance.

While the Composer was occupied, Neku went to Rhyme. Her soul had yet to ascend, and that meant he still had a chance.

The transparent image of the blonde girl before him smiled softly, and Neku gave a half smile in response.

" _It'll be okay."_

Neku knelt down beside Raimu's cooling body and placed his hands over her chest. It was like everyone was staring at him and time had stopped, even though Biito, Shiki, Eri, and Joshua were still fighting.

Neku let out a breath and tried to get his nerves together. He'd never done this before, and could only go off of what he'd seen Joshua do before. But Shibuya liked him, and he could already feel its eagerness and anticipation. Shibuya had his back, and that was actually very reassuring.

He began channeling his power down towards his hands, and then time really did stop as he glowed with a bright blue light. Except Joshua was aware of this, and yelling at him to stop before he hurt himself, but Neku didn't care anymore because damn it this was his friend's little sister and he had to-once again- try and make things right.

Sweat dripped down his forehead and he kept focusing-trying to get that spark of life back into her body- but the energy was moving slow-very, very slow, like fucking molasses-and his wings were out and flapping steadily, just barely helping with his concentration.

His head was throbbing painfully now, and his arms were growing tired, and Joshua was trying to stop him but Shibuya was keeping him back, and Neku could actually _feel_ the energy draining out of him and for once in his life he prayed that this was working, and maybe it was because he could suddenly feel it when her soul returned to her.

It was like a glass shattering as Neku felt himself fall onto the ground, and saw Raimu's ever-knowing blue eyes open, as the wound that (should've) killed her quickly mended itself, as if it were never there to begin with.

And then, Neku's world went black.

Switching to a slightly new format because deletes my line breaks. But its fine with asterisks, apparently.

On that note, I don't have plans to continue this particular shot. But I totally will if anyone asks me to.


	9. Childish

Childish

Another one for MythQueenOfDarkness. Because she is amazing and I highly recommend reading her work when you get the chance.

Warnings: Implied child-abuse, and possible swearing-or if not swearing, then some poor attempts at censorship.

This wasn't exactly what Joshua wanted when he asked Neku about his childhood.

Of course, as the Composer, one would expect him to not even need to ask about that. But Joshua was curious, and never had the time to look into it himself, and honestly it was just easier to ask outright rather than go snooping through the kid's memories.

But Neku, being Neku, refused to answer the question. He went white as a sheet at the question, but Joshua liked to think that was related to poor timing on Eri's part.

Probably something involving yet another dress, and the Composer made a note to get pictures the next time.

Returning to the point, he'd decided to go the hard way, and waited for Neku to go to sleep before going to probe through his mind in search of his childhood memories.

But where those particular memories should've been, there was nothing. It was like his mind had forced them out. But why?

He decided he'd think more on it later. Neku was going to wake up soon, and if he caught Joshua in his head first thing, he'd get grumpy. And Joshua didn't really want that right now.

So he beat a hasty retreat from Neku's mind and waited for him to wake up.

But…something seemed off.

Very off.

His former proxy was a lot smaller, and his eyes, clouded with sleep, were somehow brighter than he could ever remember them being. They spoke of a child-like innocence, but there was something behind that innocence, too. Something akin to understanding or wisdom. Something that didn't seem like it belonged.

But turning his attention away, Josh could see the bits of baby fat in his cheeks, though the rest of him looked terribly undernourished. He was wearing clothes, at least, even if they were sagging off of him.

The child-sized Neku gave him a look of confusion, and it was just familiar enough to help him put the pieces together.

Somehow, he'd forced Neku back to his childhood state.

But why did he look so….abused? Last he'd checked, child abuse was very uncommon in Shibuya, almost nonexistent. And he couldn't think of a time he'd ever seen a child look like that, even going back to the nineteenth century.

The Composer sighed in his RG form, and Neku's stomach growled.

Breakfast did sound kinda nice, actually. And he knew just where to go.

Though he doubted it, maybe Hanekoma could make some sense of everything.

Neku was a surprisingly well-behaved child-save for that one time he threw a tantrum and had adamantly refused to return to his parents.

But he was very quiet, and Joshua almost thought he was mute. Almost.

His only concern was that every night the last week Neku had been with him now, the boy would wake up in the middle of the night with terrible nightmares. Ordinarily, this wouldn't be a problem, except this was Neku, and Neku had a knack for doing the unexpected-which in this case referred to Joshua's inability to get into his head.

It was unsettling, knowing that he could do nothing to prevent them.

And Neku refused to speak with him about them, and it didn't seem like he'd told Hanekoma-or anyone else- either.

And they couldn't figure out what had caused all this.

Joshua sighed in frustration. He was so tempted to just erase something, but that wouldn't solve anything, and there was always the possibility of Neku seeing that, and in this state who knew what could happen to his mind?

Even though the child was occupied with building blocks and the Mr. Mew plush (courtesy of Shiki), and Hanekoma was watching him in the other room.

The Composer of Shibuya rubbed his temple and went over his mental checklist of people who may or may not have been involved in Neku's de-aging.

Harajuku? He wouldn't put it past her. She did say she really wanted a child-sized Neku of her own.

Akihabara was still angry with him about that thing he did a few dozen years back.

And Narai was also-

He was interrupted by a scream.

 _Neku!_

Yes, his fears were probably irrational. That's what any other parent would say. But Neku never screamed unless it was really serious.

Joshua entered into the other room ready to get Neku out of harm's way, and came to the sight of Hanekoma cradling a crying Neku.

"Noise. Type no. 52." Offered the Producer in explanation.

"I got rid of'em. Though the little boss 'ere seems a little shaken up."

Hanekoma passed little Neku to Josh, and it was like the toddler's fears went away instantly, as he immediately stopped crying, and was instead smiling in the Composer's arms.

Joshua never thought he'd be so happy to see that smile.

Hanekoma gave a secret smile of his own. Josh may have been older, but to him, his Composer was still a child in some aspects. And he'd be damned if he didn't protect what little bits of childhood remained in him.

In any of them, really.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hopefully this attempt at a line break stays. I've been trying to find a format that is actually compatible with-something that won't be deleted once the chapter's uploaded. If anyone has any suggestions as to what I could do, please tell me in either a review or a PM.

If it helps, I use Microsoft Word 2013.

MythQueenOfDarkness, I hope you like this chapter. Whew, it was a bit of a doozy figuring out how to end it. But I managed.


	10. Lessons

Lessons

Another one for MythQueenOfDarkness.

Warnings: SCHOOL.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Joshua hated school.

Sure, school was where one could learn how to read and write, and how to do basic math. But after those-after the first couple years- school was pointless.

"I don't know how to pay my bills, or how to buy a house, but thank god I know that mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell", right?

So if course, he didn't really understand why Neku was so insistent that he go to school. For one, he could provide a much better education. In subjects that were actually useful, mind you. But more than that,

Neku was never alone. And because Neku was never alone, Joshua could never come down to see him without scaring people. Well, he technically could-high and mighty Composer perks, after all- but then Neku would get angry. And that would make him upset, which would only anger Neku further, and…

It would not go down well.

But!

That didn't mean Joshua couldn't spy on him!

Hmm, what was his Proxy up to now?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He had no idea how this happened.

One minute he was with Beat and the next he was being whisked away to the courtyard by what's-her-face from Sunshine. Because apparently she was in his class, and couldn't see that he was obviously gay. Maybe she missed that embarrassing outburst last month?

And besides that, she was too…too nice. And really? Waiting until right after school to do this? Was a confession going to take place? He'd already told her he wasn't interested, right?

"Sakuraba-kun…the truth is…I…I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU!"

….Damn it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

What?!

This…this was…!

Joshua felt something tighten in his chest, and a sense of urgency overcame him.

He had to make sure Neku rejected her.

He shifted to his RG form and materialized the proper school uniform onto his body before walking towards the scene.

"Excuse me, miss. But Nekkun here…"

He wrapped an arm around the reeling blonde's waist and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"He's already taken."

Shigemi stared on in shocked heartbreak.

"What…? But…I thought…S-Sakuraba-kun was…"

Neku interrupted her thoughts, blunt as always.

"You thought wrong. I'm gay. Deal."

Shigemi let out a choked sob and ran away in tears, her heartbreak and anger evident.

"So…that happened."

"Yes, dear. It did."

Neku slipped out of Joshua's arms and debated whether or not to ask him why he was there. Thinking better of it, he kept his mouth shut.

Joshua chuckled lightly.

"Come on, dear. You haven't been spending enough time with me."

Neku nodded agreeably, and in mere minutes they were at the Dead God's Pad, cuddling on the sofa.

And the tightness in the Composer's chest left him, and all was well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I hope this is at least close to what you wanted, Myth-chan. I wasn't quite sure how to end it, but I managed. I think.


	11. Forging Flames of War

Forging Flames of War

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In an alternate universe, Neku belongs to a different composer. It's against the laws of Heaven to steal someone else's property, but Joshua and Neku were known for not following the rules.

One of my own creations. This time, in the same universe, but with a few (not)minor changes.

So, semi-AU? Maybe?

Enjoy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The lights were bright and flashy, and the music was loud and, in his opinion, very obnoxious. But he didn't really expect anything different from Harajuku. Ruling over a district as colorful and flashy as hers, it only made sense.

But that didn't stop him from grumbling about the whole thing. He never liked parties, and was never modest about it. But this time, Hanekoma was insistent upon his attendance, claiming that he had found something that he promised would interest him.

But so far, it seemed to be just like any other gathering between Composers, Conductors, and Producers. But with a more urban setting and flashier lights.

But then, he felt it. There was a human with them-someone who had somehow tuned to this high frequency despite having the feel of someone who should've been in the RG. Now, where was this coming-

There.

Right by Harajuku.

There was a boy dressed in varying shades of purple. On anyone else, that amount of purple would've looked terrible, but somehow, for that kid, it seemed to suit him.

It clashed with his bright hair so terribly that it actually worked, and it took him a while to realize that no, those blue-violet orbs on his face were not one of Harajuku's accessories.

They were eyes, and beautiful ones, at that.

And then Harajuku herself was in between them and he fought to suppress his annoyance towards her for blocking the view.

"Like what you see, Shibuya?"

Her tone was teasing and almost-but not quite-smug.

He didn't answer, and she smiled and sat down beside him, beckoning for the boy to come over.

She kissed the kid's cheek, and Joshua hid his grimace.

"Neku-chan's such a gem. So powerful, but so obedient, and so much fun to dress up."

She pulled him into her lap, and he didn't react. His eyes were dull and clouded.

"Like my own little doll."

Something sparked within the heart of the Composer of Shibuya, and he decided then that he had to save him.

That boy who was under the direct control of Harajuku's Composer despite being very much alive.

()()()()()(Tinmeskip)()()()()()

Everyone else knew her as Harajuku, but to him, she'd always be Haru. His twin sister who'd been protectively by his side since the beginning. The older twin. The stronger, more energetic twin.

She was even with him during the Reapers Game-not that he remembered much of that, though. According to her, he'd fallen on day 1, and she'd begged the Composer to give him another chance.

But he knew that wasn't how it really happened. And he knew she knew when she forced him to stay with her as her Conductor.

But somehow, since then, things became…fuzzy. Almost like his reality was bending in on itself. He found himself forgetting little things, and there were even small gaps in his memory.

He considered it good luck that he'd held on to the events of last night's gathering.

 _Shibuya…._

Strange violet eyes met his own blue ones, and somehow, Neku just _knew_ that the strange Composer could help him figure out what was going on.

So, he'd informed Haru that he was going out to meet a friend-which wasn't a total lie, since his online friends Shiki and Beat lived in Shibuya-and left their penthouse suite.

From the train station, he headed right to Shibuya. There was a little bit of nausea as he crossed the border, but it wasn't long before Shibuya's music-welcoming and peaceful and different from Harajuku's loud funky pop-wrapped around him, embracing him and welcoming him with open arms.

It was almost like Shibuya was expecting him.

The train stopped near Miyashita Park, and Neku stepped off.

()()()()()(Timeskip)()()()()()

 _There!_

There was a sudden addition to Shibuya's music, and Joshua knew that had to be him.

Sakuraba Neku.

The irony of that name was not lost on him.

Smirking, Joshua sent out a pulse of energy sure to direct the boy to the WildKat. He teleported there himself once he felt him follow the energy flow.

Hanekoma didn't say anything when he entered, just giving a shrug of his shoulders and returning to fixing the coffee machine.

Not like Joshua really cared.

()()()()()(Timeskip)()()()()()

Neku approached the café cautiously. Sure, Shibuya (the city, not the Composer) seemed to like him, but that didn't mean her Composer would be super happy to see him.

When he pushed the door open and entered, the violet eyes that greeted him were a silent assurance that things would be fine.

"Well, well. I've been waiting, Sakuraba Neku."

There was the Composer, in his RG form-Neku almost wondered if he actually preferred that form-with those seemingly omniscient violet eyes boring into his very soul.

"Please, take a seat. Mr. H. won't mind."

He obliged and tensely sat down on a stool beside him.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"….You've finally noticed, haven't you? Harajuku's influence on your soul."

Neku gave him a confused look, and the Composer of Shibuya sighed in exasperation.

"Your memories, Neku. They aren't really what you think they are, are they? There's no way any Composer could be biologically related to a mortal."

And then those memories came, and Neku had glimpses of the past.

Haruka-no, _Harajuku_ -dressed up in frills, in white, shining angelically, piercing through his very soul and-

" _Fufufu~! Now you're all mine, Sakuraba Neku-chan! Mine and no one else's!"_

Burning fiery pain all along his back, inscriptions and a seal that shouldn't have ever been there and-

" _-meet your new Conductor, Neku-chan!"_

And suddenly, there was silence.

He didn't even realize he'd been covering his ears until pale hands gingerly pried his hands away.

The Composer of Shibuya smiled at him.

"Now…let's settle this quickly."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The ink felt cool against his skin as Shibuya's Producer took his time, sketching the outline of the counter-seal on his back.

Shibuya's Composer held him close as the seal was finished.

He reached behind him to pull out one of his feathers.

Shimmering white hands moved seemingly on their own as the Composer used the tip of the feather to go over the Producer's outline.

Neku felt it as nothing more than a tingling against his back.

In just a moment, that feeling vanished.

But the Composer continued to hold him, and Neku wasn't complaining.

Unlike being in Harajuku's arms, this felt…nice.

He fell asleep.

He fell asleep, and Joshua took this moment to alter Neku's files.

As far as everyone else was concerned, he was his Conductor-but he wasn't held to the same standards.

As far as everyone else was concerned, Sakuraba Neku was an only child who'd lived in Shibuya all his life, with no ties to Harajuku, or any other Composer outside of Shibuya for that matter.

Neku was _his_ Conductor now, but he'd be watching things from the RG, and wouldn't have to be in the UG at all unless Joshua himself called him.

And as he left the boy in his apartment near the heart of Shibuya-and boy wasn't the symbolism great?- Joshua was glad that Neku wouldn't remember anything prior to now.

He _had_ broken the rules, after all. But if he couldn't remember it, then he couldn't be charged, and definitely couldn't be punished.

And the Game would continue as normal starting tomorrow, and if things went well, Neku wouldn't have any problems dealing with the new reapers and even newer players.

Harajuku would be furious, of course, but now, there was nothing she could do to take Neku back.

Not now, and not ever.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Whew. That took longer than I thought it would. Hopefully, the wait was worth it. If you want a sequel to anything, you just gotta ask, 'kay?

Please favorite, follow, and/or review/PM with your ideas!


	12. Prisoner of Love

**Prisoner of Love**

 _Another one for MysticQueenOfDarkness. I'm really sorry it took so long! I was busy with school, and I was suffering from writer's block and it sucked!_

 _But, here it is now! And so, without further adieu…_

 _Chapter start!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Light footsteps clicked against the marble halls of his home, and abruptly stopped. Joshua allowed himself a moment to look through the large window at the shimmering full moon.

A pale hand rested itself on a bronze handle, and with not even a faint creak, the door opened.

Joshua Kiryuu entered the room and quietly closed the door before allowing his amethyst eyes to roam the room.

For a moment he'd worried that Neku had tried to escape again. But then he remembered that his dearest little human had fallen ill earlier that day, and, being human, was more comfortable sleeping at night anyway, and thus relaxed.

It was around 3:00 in the morning, and the moon was still out, shining through beneath the door.

But despite his illness and human instinct to sleep at night, Neku was not where he should've been.

But that wasn't right. Couldn't be.

He'd have been alerted if the boy had tried to run away again.

So what…?

He picked up a familiar scent, the scent of cheap coffee beans and spray paint, intertwining with the sweet orange and vanilla scent that he'd grown to love.

Joshua felt his fangs lengthen of their own accord and hissed.

Tonight, there would be blood.

Tonight, Sanae would pay for stealing Neku away from him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The hospital room was white, and obnoxiously sterile. Even though he was human, the scent of antiseptic was strong enough to burn his nostrils.

The man who'd brought him here- Mr. Hanekoma, or Mr. H., as he preferred to be called- had kept him awake so the doctor could run some tests. After that, he was properly drugged up with morphine.

Neku was high as a kite and he knew it.

The door opened suddenly, and in walked Joshua, clean and tidy as usual. But…something was off.

Ah. There it was. His eyes weren't quite right. They were a dark blue instead of purple. And his shoulders were tense. Maybe he was out hunting again? Because that's what vampires did, right? Hunted like dogs and cats- and hey, his name almost sounded like cat!

Neku smiled. He liked cats.

Joshua smiled too, but for a different reason.

He was just glad that Neku- his Neku- was safe.

He wasn't one to believe in God, but maybe there really was someone up there watching over him.

"Neku…thank heavens you're alright!"

But why was Jojo so concerned? Why wouldn't he be safe?

"….I'm sorry."

Sorry? Sorry for what?

"…Why?"

The vampire sighed- more to express himself than anything- and sat down beside him.

"I already told you, dear. I love you, and that means I have to protect you. But I wasn't there, and Sanae- he could've…"

He stopped himself. Hanekoma was gone now.

"…But that's over now. What matters is that you're safe, and I love you."

"…I love you, too, Josh."

Hm? Though Joshua knew that was the morphine talking, he knew that there had to be at least a little truth in it- "there is truth in wine", after all.

He felt happy- the happiest he'd been in a very, very long time.

And then, having said all that he felt needed to be said, Neku fell asleep, and Joshua, smiling watched over him.

Even once visiting hours were over, he stayed in the shadows, out of sight.

Chances were that Neku wouldn't even remember this, but that was fine. Because finally, finally, he knew exactly what feelings Neku had for him. And even if he wouldn't remember it, the fact that he'd confessed- albeit high off his rocker on medical drugs- was enough.


	13. The Chapter I Don't Have a Title For

Another chapter! This one's for Kitsune to Tenshi-chan!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakuraba Neku was probably one of the best Angels to join the ranks.

He was quiet and temperamental, but never let it be said that he wasn't good at his job.

As things currently were, he always had plenty to do- especially in Shibuya, where he was now- and when games came up, that load increased.

It was known that when Players got erased, they typically became Noise. But if they had enough Imagination, the fate of Noise could be avoided, and the fragments of their souls would be taken up to the higher Plane, where they'd be reassembled and either reborn or made into low-ranking Angels.

And in either case, there was lots of paperwork involved.

But Neku, because of his strong Imagination, was given a high rank from the start, and was mostly in the field, gathering soul fragments.

Which he was doing now.

His only regret was that it was game week, which also meant that chances of running into the Composer of Shibuya were high.

"Oh. Hello again, Nekkun."

And speak of the devil…

Neku sighed and mentally cursed.

"Hello, Shibuya."

Joshua Kiryuu smiled at him sardonically, but Neku ignored him and gravitated an entire shattered soul into his hand.

"You're always so serious about your work, dear. Why don't you take a day off?"

Neku answered this time.

"Because souls won't gather themselves. You should know, Shibuya."

"Still bitter about the Long Game, aren't you?"

"Did you expect me to have forgotten that you killed me- twice? You're annoying." Said Neku bitterly.

"Teehee. You know you love it, dear."

He did.

"I hate it. And I _should_ return the favor." He grabbed a stray soul fragment and sent it to the higher-ups. "But I have a job to do. And so do _you._ "

Neku put his back to Joshua.

"See ya."

Neku flew away, and Joshua frowned.


	14. In Darkest Night

**In Darkest Night and Brightest Light**

Wherein Neku finds himself stuck between a rock and a hard place.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the couple months Neku had served as Joshua's- and Shibuya's- Conductor, he had never seen a demon. He'd known Mr. H was a fallen angel, but he was different.

Because Mr. H hunted demons at one point, and swore they were extinct.

But there was no way in hell that was true.

"Oohh Ne~eku! Why are you running~? Don't you remember me?"

That demon that dared steal Joshua's face was set on stealing his boyfriend, too, but there was no way Neku would just give himself up like that.

But against someone stronger than the Composer…there was no way he'd live through that.

He ran.

He had to find Josh. Beat. Rhyme. Shiki. All his old partners, and if he could the other Reapers to help him, then maybe he might stand a chance.

But any such dreams were ruined as he entered the Miyashita Underpass.

The barrier that Joshua had broken so he could still see him…

It was back there.

Neku was forced to stop. The demon was too close for him to risk turning back.

"I found you Nekkun!"

The copper-haired blond dared to turn to face the demon.

He no longer had Joshua's appearance. Instead, his hair was a jet black, and as long as Joshua's in his Composer form. But his skin was pale- deathly pale- and his eyes were like black pits in his skull- from the pupil to the sclera was black.

And most importantly, his wings- like the Reapers' wings, but bigger and more decorated- were out on display.

Cold hands clamped themselves over his wrists, and for the zenith time since discovering the demon, Neku tried activating his psychs.

But nothing happened.

The demon gave him a shark-toothed grin and leaned in close- too close.

"You're mine now, Nekkun. Body and soul."

Chapped lips forced themselves against his own, and for an instant, Neku felt a heavy weight against his chest. And then it was gone, and he felt like he was choking, and then something slimy and wet entered his mouth, and the need for oxygen increased- because even though he _was_ the Conductor, he was still very much alive-and all he could think of was how disgusting and perverted this was.

And then, just like that, it stopped.

There was a scream and a burst of static, and Neku opened his eyes to find Sanae Hanekoma wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Yo, Phones. C'mon. Boss is waiting for us in Shinjuku."

The fallen angel took Neku's arm- when had he started shaking?- and led him away, answering his questions before he could even ask them.

"Josh knew something was wrong when you didn't show at the meeting with Shinjuku's Composer, so he sent me to check it out. Good thing, too. That demon looked ready to jump your bones."

Neku shivered, not wanting to think about what would've happened if Sanae hadn't shown up when he did.

"Didn't I tell ya, kid? I've killed demons- hell, I helped fight _Orochi_. Ain't no small-fry like that gonna get past me."

But Neku remained silent, and Sanae gave up conversation. Things would be fine once Neku and Joshua reunited. He was certain of that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The meeting was held in the top story of a skyscraper. The elevator ride was short enough normally, but to Neku, it felt like forever.

He didn't want to discuss the demon incident with Joshua _here_ , but he knew that the Composer would demand answers as soon as he saw him, and there'd be no way to get out of that _and_ save face.

The doors dinged open and Sanae exited, Neku trailing behind him.

The Composer, Producer, and Conductor of Shinjuku were silent as Joshua turned.

His body visibly relaxed, and the Composer of Shinjuku gave a relieved smile.

"Ahem. Now that the last member of our little party is here, safe and sound, shall we begin the meeting?"

Joshua nodded and Neku took his seat at his left, Sanae taking the place on Joshua's right.

"Now, in regards to the increasing erasure of Shibuya players…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The meeting went by quickly, and neither Neku nor Joshua felt it was even worth their time.

But still, by the end of it, Neku was exhausted, so Joshua did him a favor and teleported the both of them to the Dead God's Pad, specifically, to his bedroom.

Ordinarily, Joshua would've pressed his Conductor to tell him why he was late. But this wasn't Megumi. This was Neku. And Neku, being Neku, was indescribably precious, and there was no way he'd risk losing him just because he was curious and Neku was tired.

So, silently, as Neku dozed off, Joshua took on his Noise form- a large white lion- and curled up against him, letting the teen cast off his fears and worries in his warm fluffy coat.

They both slept peacefully that night.


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNINGS!**

 **Drug use**

 **Child abuse and/or neglect**

 **Implied Prostitution**

 **Yandere and generally mentally unstable! Joshua**

 **Gore**

 **Necrophilia**

 **If any of the above disturb you, I recommend you stop reading.**

 **Right now.**

 **If you still feel able to go ahead, well…**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you….**

 **XXxxXX**

Once upon a time, in a crowded city, there was a house. In this house, there lived many people, and many other people frequently came and went.

In the crowded house in the crowded city, there were three people who actually lived there, and two who visited.

The matron of the house was a stern woman known to most as "The Iron Maiden".

The patriarch was a man who loved so much for so long, his love became a hateful love.

The child of this family was a boy who many thought to be an angel.

An angel of death rather than light, since strange things happened around him, and many people ended up dead shortly after crossing him.

The man who visited the most was a large sort of person, who was able to eat well over his body mass.

The one who visited a little less often, but still enough to be considered surrogate family, was the leader of a famous band.

And finally, the last member of this "family".

A secret worse than a hidden stray.

In the basement, amidst the dark and the rats and the damp and the spiders, there was another boy, just a couple years younger than the first son.

He was the reason why Triple Seven (that was his stage name) and Sanae and Yodai visited the Kiryuu household on a night they would have normally spent working.

Sakuraba Neku was the unwanted stepchild, from Konishi's previous marriage. He never laughed or made a fuss, and rarely ever smiled- if at all. But Megumi, his stepfather, resented him, and had initially planned to toss him out.

But Joshua fell in love with his little brother, and insisted that they keep him in the basement instead, where he'd visit Neku every day. Sometimes Joshua would even be able to bring him food.

Neku seldom complained except to Joshua, who was more than happy to let him vent.

"Nii-sama, why can't I go outside even though you can?"

"Because, Nekkun, outside is dark and scary, and people will hurt you."

"Nii-sama, why do Konishi and Megumi-sama hurt me and not you?"

"Because they don't love you," Joshua would answer bluntly.

"And because they're jealous that I love you more than I could ever love them."

And then following this, Neku would look down in quiet resignation, and Joshua would pull him into a gentle hug, and sometimes a small kiss to the cheek. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

Because older siblings were supposed to take care of the younger ones, right?

He didn't know exactly when his feelings towards Neku became so dark.

He only grew aware of it when, on an especially bad night, he came to the basement to see Neku on his "bed"- used loosely, for it was really just a pile of old blankets- looking for all the world like a corpse- battered and broken and yet, somehow beautiful.

If it weren't for the faint- alarmingly faint- rise and fall of his chest, Joshua would've thought him dead.

Death probably would've been a comfort for him, though.

His back was marred with bloody reopened scars, festering with puss and infections. There were similar scars on his arms and stomach, and large welts and boils on his face. Both his eyes were black and swollen shut, and there were even a few handprints.

Those monsters had beaten him before, but it was never this bad.

And it was then that things started to change.

 _ **XXxxXX**_

Sanae gently scooped the battered and frail form of Sakuraba Neku into his arms while 777 began to grab what he could only assume were the boy's possessions. Yodai was up above, keeping Konishi and Megumi Kiryuu distracted.

Slipping out the back door was easy. Almost too easy. But Sanae wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and it wasn't long before the he and Triple Seven- and Yodai who'd arrived a few minutes later- had Neku sleeping comfortably in a back room at the Wildkat café.

Well, as comfortably as one could sleep under the circumstances.

The child was bloody and bruised, and there were the telltale signs of damaged bones and malnourishment. The kid probably had rickets, too.

Once he was sure the kid was safely tucked in, Sanae forced Yodai out of his establishment and 777, who didn't have a home of his own yet, decided to stay.

 _ **XXxxXX**_

It was with a feeling of alarm that Joshua Kiryuu entered the basement early that morning. He'd managed to snag a decent breakfast for Neku, and was waiting for the moment he could see his little brother's happy smile.

Except Neku wasn't there.

He couldn't have been anywhere else inside the house- Megumi-sama and Konishi-sama would've surely beaten him if he ever stepped as much as a foot outside of the basement. The ashen blond stilled as that brought about a whole new kind of dread.

What if Neku tried to leave?

What if Neku had tried to leave and then got caught?

What if he was…

Something needed to be done.

With his vision tinted red, Joshua looked down at the knife on the breakfast tray. It was going to be used to cut into the eggs, but…

Perhaps it could cut into flesh just as well….?

The next day, the papers boasted the murder of Mr. and Mr. Kiryuu, the most influential and hated people in town.

But Neku didn't find out about this until two weeks later.

 _ **XXxxXX**_

The sun felt warm against his pale face. It was comforting, and Neku was reluctant to wake up. But he knew he'd have to soon. Mr. H. could get grumpy when he overslept. Though it was more because of his waiting clients than anything else.

Groaning, Neku crawled out of bed and got dressed. He wore a simple white sundress this time, to accentuate his thin feminine figure- which only existed as a result of malnourishment and vitamin deficiencies from his childhood.

He slipped on a pair of matching lace-up sandals and went downstairs. He had enough time for a quick breakfast before Shiki and Beat would arrive.

Sometimes they'd have sex- and it always felt good- but other times, like today, they would just go and hang out somewhere in Shibuya.

Mr. H.'s coffee was scalding hot against the back of his throat, and it tasted mediocre as always, but at least the pastries were good.

Shiki and Beat walked into the café just as he was done eating, Shiki with a bottle of some sort of booze-energy-drink-thing and Beat with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yo! 'Phones! You done yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done. Hold your horses…"

Neku was quick to rinse out his dishes before setting them in the dishwasher, and then he immediately joined his two best friends with benefits.

It was when they were outside D+B that they had to relieve themselves.

It started with a kiss from Beat- he tasted like cigarette smoke and cherries and it was a taste that Neku was forever addicted to- and then it progressed to Shiki peppering both of their cheeks with minty kisses.

And that would have had to be enough, as Neku suddenly jerked away from both of them, his gaze going to a figure ducking out of an alleyway.

Platinum blond hair flashed before his eyes, and a familiar smirk emerged from his memory.

That person covered in blood…he knew him, somehow…

But further speculation was interrupted as Shiki pointed at him, her voice quiet and shaky.

"H-Hey…isn't that the mass murderer that's been on the news lately…?"

Beat followed her finger.

"Guys…let's bounce, a'ight?"

In silent agreement, Shiki and Neku followed Beat into the D+B, in need of something to take their minds off what they'd seen.

 _ **XXxxXX**_

In the dark and damp of the basement, amidst the rats and the spiders, empty blue eyes bore into his soul, silently judging.

He'd never found Neku's body, even after digging up both the front and back yards in their entireties. And he knew it wasn't in the river, or even the ocean, or else it would've been on the news.

Knowing this, Joshua could only come to the conclusion that Neku- innocent, broken Nekkun- had left him.

But Nekkun loved him, right? He'd said so every day, and he knew Joshua was the only one who wouldn't leave him.

But Joshua was beyond caring about those details.

All that mattered was that he loved Neku, and had to keep him from leaving again.

And the only way to do that would be to make sure he couldn't move.

Broken limbs would eventually heal, and he cared too much to disfigure his dear brother's body in such a way, anyway. So really, death was the only option.

But he'd taken great care to ensure that it wouldn't be painful. It would, he was sure, be far more pleasant than anything he'd experienced in life.

Chapped lips pressed a kiss onto pale, cold ones, his twisted mind forming the fetid breath into something sugary and sweet.

He had a glass casket, open and lined with the softest fabrics he could find, and those were soaked with preservatives. The sleeping pills were in his pocket, and he had a knife infused with poison in his shoe, just in case.

He gave one last look at his collection of blond haired and blue-eyed heads- never the bodies, since they would only tempt him and he was saving himself for Neku- and walked out of the basement.

He'd cleared out his parents' remains long, long, long ago, but there was still blood in the carpets from when he tore out his mother's throat.

He shook his head, reminding himself that Neku was more important than his vengeful murder of his parents, and walked out of the house.

Neku was staying with Sanae at that café- which doubled as a brothel in the later half of the day-and Joshua was sure that he'd be there now, too.

 _ **XXxxXX**_

Neku woke from a dreamless sleep to find shimmering pools of violet gazing tenderly into his eyes.

There was a smirk, and the feeling of a bottle being pressed into his hand. His vision was getting fuzzy, and something small was pressed into his mouth.

But Neku didn't fight. He was already too weak.

He saw his lying brother, and then knew no more.

 _ **XXxxXX**_

Neku's body slowly cooled in his arms on his way back home. It was a wonderful feeling.

Dressed in a white to match his skin, his eyes empty and shadowed, Neku looked like an angel.

Hmm…maybe he could sew on a pair of wings…

With these dark thoughts in mind, Joshua descended into the basement and gently laid Neku down inside the casket he'd prepared especially for him. He looked like Sleeping Beauty…

His sleeping beauty…

 _ **XXxxXX**_

Fiery blue eyes burned fiercely into his very soul, and Joshua knew he should've seen this coming. The boy known as Daisukenojo Biito seemed close to Neku from the brief moment he saw them together.

"I know you killed Phones, man! And now YOU"RE GONNA PAY!"

The knife tore into his heart, forcing through bone and muscle. But Joshua did not cry out.

Beat pulled the knife out and stabbed Joshua's stomach, using his hands to violently yank out his intestines, followed by his kidneys, followed by his spleen, followed by whatever the brute of a man could grab onto.

But Joshua didn't even scream.

Before his eyes, he saw Neku, dressed in white. His eyes were empty, and there was no smile on his face.

Joshua felt Death coming to claim him, and amidst the pain of Beat's actions, he laughed.

Neku's smile had disappeared. But that was fine. They were together again, and he'd get that smile back, no matter what.

 _ **XXxxXX**_

Empty, but somehow alive blue eyes stared into his soul, judging his every sin. Joshua was as naked as he was at birth, and if he were in his normal state of mind, he'd be more than a little aroused at the sight of a judging Neku in flowing white robes.

But he wasn't in his usual state of mind, and so, he could only remain silent as Neku read out his crimes.

"Murder of the third degree, followed by multiple murders of the first and second degrees, followed by the murder of…myself. Failure to honor your parents, failure to honor your brother, and failure to keep your virtue. Finally, consorting with the corpse of your brother."

He looked down, a regretful expression on his face.

"…I can forgive you for killing me. But the others are unforgiveable, as you did not confess to the Holy Father while you were alive. And so, I'm afraid-"

"No."

Joshua cut him off. Neku blinked, his face apathetic.

"You will be sentenced to Hell until your crimes have been forgiven and-"

"I won't allow it."

Joshua found the strength to move and was suddenly right in Neku's face. The copper blond didn't react.

"I won't let you leave me again!"

A slender hand reached behind him and grabbed onto his wing.

"…Let go."

"No. Even if I have to pull out these white wings myself, I won't let you separate from me again!"

Before Neku could react, there was a painful tug, and the sound of shattering glass.

Joshua was clutching a handful of feathers.

Wide blue eyes stared at him in horror, and the two fell into oblivion.

 _ **XXxxXX**_

By the time they reached the ground, Joshua was alone. On his back were large, white, feathery wings. And Neku was gone.

Somehow, he could sense exactly where he was, and because of that, Joshua didn't worry.

Though he couldn't explain it, he knew that Neku was back on Earth. A new soul in a new Shibuya. And this time, Joshua promised himself, he wouldn't let the boy leave him. Not again.

He'd always watch over him, and when it came time for him to die, he'd make absolutely sure that his death would be at his own hands.


	16. Hello, Again

**Hello, Again**

 **XxX**

Neku remembers light.

It was what he saw when he died, and what left him when he entered his next life.

And with the light came a tinkling of bells, the smell of spray paint, and a somehow familiar music resonating throughout his very being.

And then, when he came to his senses, that familiar chuckle would always engrave itself into his knowledge.

"Teehee. Hello again, Neku."

And then, he'd remember, for a moment, who that voice belonged to.

"Joshua."

And it was about here that things would become more tense-more serious.

Death wasn't to be taken lightly, after all.

"…You've died. Again."

And at this, Neku would nod.

"Yeah. Death is unavoidable for humans."

And then Joshua would smile, in his white Composer form, and wave his hand, and then Neku would feel lighter.

"Try not to die so young this next life- on second thought, that's a pointless warning. Forget I said it."

Oh? He changed his speech this time.

The script was thus changed.

Joshua chuckled again.

"Heeheehee. Well, don't worry. I'll take care of things. See you on the flipside, dear."

And then, there was light. A tugging sensation at his naval as he was tossed out from the Room of Reckoning.

And then, just like that, he woke up. But this time…

This time…

He remembered.

 **XxX**

Neku woke up staring into amethyst eyes, twinkling with knowledge and power and happiness. Or, he liked to think it was happiness, anyway.

He was being held like the toddler he was, but he felt warm. Safe.

But he wanted to pull on those silvery locks of hair- he wanted to hurt Joshua. Because, not for the first time, he'd screwed up his own plans.

And Neku was completely speechless.

 **XxX**

As a child, Neku was naturally well behaved. He never put up a fuss- and that's taking his inability to speak into consideration.

He had asthma, and his muscles were underdeveloped, so he couldn't just run and play with the other children. Not that Joshua would let him, even if he was physically well.

In his last life, Neku was just a child when he died- only seven years of age. Burned to death by his own father. But before that, he was terribly malnourished. He'd been strangled, and the man set his body on fire in an attempt to hide the evidence of his crimes. But Neku wasn't quite dead by that point- just unconscious.

And then the flames hit, and he started screaming, and Joshua was overwhelmed with the urge to make someone _suffer_.

So in the few seconds he had before Neku's soul came up to him- which would've been a few years in that particular world- that's exactly what he did.

The bastard was given a brain tumor. He'd contracted a multitude of STD's, and grew afflicted with ALS.

And he died when Neku's old babysitter snapped and stabbed him in the stomach, piercing through his intestines and giving him a very slow, very painful death.

And Joshua contented himself with that.

And then Neku's soul came up to his realm, looking just a little bit darker than it had the last time he'd seen it, and Joshua felt the sudden desire- no, the _need_ \- to bring back his light, and keep it safely by his side.

 **XxX**

He'd messed with the Council's schedule and had Neku reincarnated into _his_ Shibuya. He'd made sure the boy remembered everything from his previous lives, so he'd know that Joshua would keep him safe.

Unfortunately, this meant he also remembered the Long Game. So when he inevitably started school- per Sanae's suggestion- and met up with Shiki and Beat and Rhyme, he was quick to befriend them, using what he remembered of them from the Game.

He was smart enough not to ever bring it up, but there came a time when Neku started acting strangely. He'd stare off at the Players, and then excuse himself by "having spaced off", and Joshua could easily detect the lie in his voice.

Neku was alive. So how was he able to see the Game?

After seeing Beat and Shiki play, and seeing Rhyme die, again, Joshua decided it didn't really matter.

To be able to see that sort of stuff at this age, no matter the circumstances, was a good omen. Neku would undoubtedly make a good Conductor one day.


	17. In Sickness and In Health

**In Sickness and In Health**

.

.

There were many times in the Long Game where Neku wished he had a decent healing pin.

And of course, when he was in the RG, that need became especially prominent.

Like, for example, right now.

He sneezed into a tissue and tossed it into the trashcan by his bed.

Even though he was technically the Conductor of Shibuya and thus almost immortal, that didn't stop him from getting sick. Sure, most typical diseases and illnesses were fought off, but that meant that when they did hit, they hit _hard_.

He sniffled and curled up deeper into his covers, ignoring the tray of soup at his nightstand.

As much as he loved Shiki and Rhyme's thoughtfulness in bringing him the food, he really wasn't hungry enough to eat it- and even if he was, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep it down- and he just felt…tired.

He needed sleep.

A yawn.

Yeah, he _really_ needed sleep.

With that thought, Neku closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, totally unaware of the figure materializing at his bedside.

A pale hand ran across Neku's forehead and Joshua frowned. Even though it was kinda his fault his Conductor/boyfriend/partner/proxy/whatever was sick, he still hated it.

Honestly, if that damn Council representative hadn't shown up when he did, then he could've actually met Neku at Hachiko like they'd planned, and then he wouldn't have been stuck in the pouring rain for three hours.

And boy wasn't that dedication?

Joshua sighed.

He hadn't had such a loyal yet fickle Conductor since-

 _No. No, stop thinking about that. You've erased him. Stop it._

In his sleep, Neku stirred, in the throes of some fevered nightmare, and Joshua was quick to put a stop to it with a wave of his hand.

Almost immediately, Neku opened his eyes. They were slightly glazed with sickness and fatigue, but Joshua still thought they were like precious gems.

"Huh…? Wha….? Why're you…here…?" Neku slurred his words a little, and his voice had a bit of a childish lilt. Joshua smiled in spite of himself.

"Easy, Neku. It's okay. Just go back to sleep."

Those tired eyes closed, and a hand wrapped itself around his wrist.

"Stay…."

Joshua sighed in mock exasperation, though he'd been expecting this.

"Alright dear, if you insist."

He lay down and curled up around Neku. Even though he didn't need sleep, it was nice to pretend, sometimes. And as he felt Neku's arms tighten around him, he decided it was worth it.

 **XxX**

The next day, Neku woke to a bowl of lukewarm miso soup and Joshua in a nurse's uniform, with fake breasts to complete the look.

Neither mentioned yesterday's events- Neku because he couldn't remember anything except the warmth surrounding him and Joshua because, well, what'd be the fun in that?


	18. A Different Kind of Game

Crossover with Kingdom Hearts, taking place after 3D:DDD. Sora x Neku and Joshua x Neku. Enjoy.

.

.

He wasn't entirely sure when it started. Not entirely aware when the world woke up. Only Josh knew that, and Neku didn't care enough at the time to ask. All he knew was that suddenly there were people and voices and suddenly it wasn't so boring and lonely like it was back then.

And then there was Sora.

The keyblade wielder would pop in sometimes, and each time he'd run up with an excited cry of "NEKU!", and proceed to tackle him. To the cobblestoned ground. If it'd been anyone else, Neku would've complained and half-heartedly insulted them. Except this was Sora, and he'd grown used to it. Eventually.

Sora went over to Traverse Town whenever he could, but sometimes, he'd be gone for weeks. Whenever Neku bothered to ask, the cheery brunet would just answer with "training". He never really found out what all that training was for, but he guessed it was something to do with the keyblade in his hands.

It was during one of those times where Sora was absent that Joshua reasserted himself as Compose- because the damn prick just couldn't leave well enough alone, could he?- and started up the Reaper's Game. Except it was limited to Traverse Town, which was surprisingly smaller and jazzier than Shibuya, and there was no Conductor or Producer to help him. Or reapers, for that matter.

Or at least, there shouldn't have been. But somehow there were, and Neku was sure Josh had some part in those former humans' thought processes.

At first, Neku was able to ignore it. Well, pretend to, anyway. It was still painful seeing some poor soul get eaten by Noise- or in this case, Heartless.

But then Sora up and kissed him and then ended up dead the next day.

And Neku found himself in Joshua's new base, in an abandoned mansion in District 3, with 101 Dalmatians rubbing all over him.

He woke up to a fond chuckle and the sudden removal of weight off his chest. He groaned softly, feeling a headache coming on, and opened his weary eyes.

Sapphire blue met amethyst violet, and Neku groaned again.

"Why am I here this time, Josh?"

"Teehee. I suppose this position would be new to you, Neku. But you're here because someone died."

But..wait…then…

Joshua's words clicked right then, and Neku wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Joshua sighed and looked at Neku seriously- for once.

"Someone out there loves you, Neku, and a lot if you're here now."

Suddenly the copper blond felt small and insignificant as he absentmindedly scratched behind the ear of a puppy.

Joshua sighed again.

"May as well get cozy and enjoy the show. Something tells me this Game's going to be long."

xxXXxx

Day 03

The following three days gave Neku a chance to sort out his thoughts. Kind of.

Sora had just randomly kissed him before he died, and…he'd actually liked it. The teen's lips tasted like sweet fruit and honey, with a tanginess that could only come from magic, and Neku craved more.

If he focused hard enough, he could still taste it, faintly.

He and Joshua were in the parlor together, Joshua filling out paperwork and Neku reading some book he'd found on the shelf- The Grand Gats or something like that- while lounging on the sofa. It was very nice- soft and comfy.

But then, there was a sharp pain in his chest, and a familiar scream of pain reached his ears. He'd only heard it once before, when Sora got wounded in a fight that was especially bad, and was left unconscious for a week following.

The book fell from his hands.

 _Through_ his hands.

Joshua looked at him with an alarmed expression on his face.

"Neku! Hang in there-I'm not letting you disappear!"

There was a weight on his chest, and the feeling of cold hands pushing against his very existence. And then, everything was fine.

Except it wasn't.

Neku could still hear Sora's screams, and he could physically feel his absence in the plane of existence.

He sat up, coughing and gasping for air as Joshua looked at him, concerned.

"You okay?"

Neku nodded.

"Yeah…just peachy. Hey…why'd you do that? I was supposed to disappear- why didn't you let me?"

Suddenly the Composer was too close to him, despite not having moved an inch.

"I guess I have to explain everything…"

Joshua sighed once again.

"You might've been his most precious person, but…you're mine, too."

Sapphire orbs widened to little more than shocked pinpricks.

"Wha…This…This is a joke, right? Ha…Hahaha…very funny- you almost got me…Oh…you're….you're serious, huh?"

Joshua nodded slowly.

Neku felt the urge to run, but something compelled him to stay and fix things.

Fix what? There wasn't much to be fixed.

He spoke without thinking.

"Well..I…guess we could…give it a chance…"

Amethyst eyes brightened considerably, and Neku felt lukewarm arms wrap around his torso.

And then he mentally cursed.

 _Ah…Fuck. I let him imprint on me again…._

 _ **But is that really so bad?**_

 _Quiet, you!_

 _xxXXxx_

Day 7:End

After the Game, Neku returned home and tried to pretend nothing happened.

But eventually, that just wasn't possible anymore. Joshua kept in contact as he always did, albeit just a tad more frequent and flirtatious, and Neku had to tell Sora's friends about his death. Except they all had someone they could always turn to for comfort. Kairi had Shiki and Riku and Beat. Donald and Goofy had each other, and Neku had…he had an obnoxious, flighty Composer whom he could only contact when he wanted to be found.

And the Dream Eaters.

His Necho Cat never appeared in the physical plane, but that was nothing new. He could always turn to it for comfort at night.

It came to him one night in a puff of rainbow glitter and a tinkling of bells, as it always did, while he was alone in his room overlooking District 1. It hadn't shown itself recently, since Neku could usually cheer himself up by tuning into Traverse Town's music. The smooth jazz was always soothing to the ears, different to the pop music that Shibuya had.

But tonight was especially difficult, and the cat seemed to sense his distress. Neku supposed he shouldn't have been surprised- it was a dream spirit, after all. Able to sense his dreams and lure him into a restful sleep.

He'd been falling asleep more often, too, hoping to see Sora in his dreams and tell him that he loved him- that he returned his feelings. So far, he'd seen him, but never had time to actually get close to him before he had to wake up. In hindsight, Joshua probably had influence over that, too. But not tonight.

As he lay in bed, letting the song of his Necho Cat enter his mind and put him to sleep, Neku sent out a request, asking it to guard his dreams and keep him asleep for as long as it possibly could. The cat answered with an obedient "fa", and Neku closed his eyes with a comforted smile, and slipped into the land of dreams.

xxXXxx

It was daylight in his mindscape. It was daylight, and it was silent, save for the occasional flow of smooth jazz across the small forest clearing.

It was peaceful.

Sora was waiting for him at the base of a tree, arms outstretched. Neku ran into them and, for the first time in months, felt his warm embrace.

"Neku! You can see me!"

Neku pulled away with a soft smile.

"I always could, idiot. But something kept me from getting close to you."

Sora frowned, his sky blue eyes darkening slightly.

"…It was The Composer, wasn't it?"

Neku blinked and frowned.

"Joshua? You think so? I mean, yeah, he's an obnoxious little snot, and he could totally do that, but…why would he?"

Sora smiled again, fondly, and tugged Neku closer, so his chin was on the brunet's shoulder.

"I think…he was jealous. After I died, after the Heartless took my heart, I saw you. I saw him, watching you, and there was something about the way he treated you…he seemed to really care for you, at least a little."

Sora let his smile drop and allowed Neku to pull away a little.

"I…I didn't think I could hate anyone as much as Xehanort and Ansem, but…I hate him. I really hate him. For playing around with me just to get at you. That's something even worse than Xehanort ever did!"

"Wha…? Are you saying that Josh..he…"

"Yeah. He's the one who killed me, Neku. And, in a way, he killed you, too. You might not even know it yet, but by messing with your mind and soul like that, he already took a little piece of you for himself."

The dreamscape started fading, crumbling, and Neku could hear the sound of a dying cat. It resonated within his very soul, and he knew that his Necho Cat was in danger..

Sora let out a sound of alarm as his keyblade took shape in his hands.

"Neku! Hurry! You need to wake up! If you don't, he'll-!"

The rest of his words faded into static, white noise, and Neku was forced awake, a scream catching in his throat.

His Necho Cat was gone, and with it, his dreams.

xxXXxx

Day 01

 _Hey again, Sora._

 _Yok ow, I've finally entered the Game again, too. I've kinda been waiting for this. If I win, I might get to see you again. Though, I guess I will if I lose, too. But…Joshua won't let me die just like that. He said so himself. If I die in the Game, he'll just bring me back, where he can "keep a better eye on me"._

 _I wonder why I'm even typing this. It's not like it'll even get to you, wherever you are now. But In case it does,_

 _I love you, and I want to see you again sometime soon._

 _-_ _桜庭 音操_

From his place on the stained glass platform, Sora smiled as he read the text. He'd been able to keep his phone even after dying in the Game, and he was glad for that.

"Neku…"

A tear slipped from his eye and ran down his cheek.

"…I'll be waiting."

XXxxXX

And thus ends another chapter. Remember, requests are always open. Always. Just leave them in either reviews or PM. (And I have guest reviews on, so even if you don't have an account, you can still leave your ideas!)

Till then,

Leave any questions, comments, or concerns you may have.


	19. Catchin' His Eye

**Catchin' His Eye**

A Pokemon AU because it's about time. I'm warning you all right now- I've only ever played part of Pokemon FireRed and part of Emerald Version. And Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team (which I'm SOOOO close to finishing!)

So, if there are any inaccuracies, please, PLEASE let me know.

As always, reviews and PMs are welcome.

Now, without further adieu…

 _XxX_

Neku was still starting his adventure when _the incident_ occurred. Even though he'd only just gotten out of good old Palette Town, he'd already gotten himself a Charamander- courtesy of Prof. Oak- along with a Pikachu- he'd named it Shiki-, a Pidgey-Rhyme, he decided- and a Fearow- who he decided to call Beat because why not.

While he was exploring a tunnel- Lunar Pass, it might've been called, but he honestly didn't remember-he came across a couple Zumbats, and that's about where things got…difficult.

He'd already caught one near the entrance to the tunnel. He named the thing Sanae- it just seemed fitting, alright?- and he had no desire to catch another Zumbat. But the damn things just wouldn't leave him alone!

So, he went back some and bought a very generous amount of Repels- the look on that shopkeeper's face was priceless!- and they seemed to keep most of them away.

 _Most of them_.

There was just this _one_ who seemed intent on following him. Not really _fighting_ like most wild Zumbats, just _following_ him like a fricking _puppy_ and annoying him, despite the fact that he hadn't so much as _tapped_ it with his Pokeball, let alone actually _caught_ it.

So, a Zumbat was trailing behind him in a dark tunnel. Surely it would go away once he went outside, right?

Just outside Veridian City, and it was still there. And somehow, none of his other pokemon were affected by its presence.

Getting fed up, Neku turned around and glared at it.

"Go on. Scat!"

It stayed put.

"Shoo! Get! I don't _need_ another Zumbat!"

He was pretty sure it was smiling at him. And maybe, had he been anyone else, he would've found it almost cute. But he was Neku, and as already mentioned, he had no use for a second Zumbat.

But it didn't look like this one was going to leave him alone any time soon.

Neku massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming on. He huffed and turned away in a manner most would view as snooty, and entered Veridian Town.

 _XxX_

He wasn't quite sure when it happened. Maybe when he'd tried to take out the current champion? Or was it when he tried to take on that legendary pokemon? His memories were growing fuzzy. But at some point, he'd grown attached to the little Zumbat. He'd even given it a name. It seemed fond of "Joshua", so that's what he called it.

Him.

That's what he called him.

JoJo for short.

On occasion, Neku would even let him snuggle up beside him at night, when his other pokemon were safe inside their pokeballs, and he had nowhere else to go. He told himself it was because he wouldn't be able to take it if a Zumbat of all things froze to death while it was with him, even though JoJo wasn't technically his.

 _XxX_

When Neku took up the title of Champion of the Kanto region, JoJo was right there beside him, perched on his shoulder. Not that he'd expected anything less at this point.

What he _wasn't_ expecting was the amount of paperwork involved in his championship. It was enough that things may as well have been written _on_ the dang tree to conserve energy!

Neku groaned as another few pages was dumped onto his desk. His hands ached and his eyes were sore. And he could practically hear his brain, frying with a neat sizzle-sizzle in a pan of blood pounding through his eardrums.

From his shoulder, JoJo made a noise somewhere between a yawn and a hiss.

"Guess you're getting bored, too…" Neku mused.

He stood up from his desk and took Joshua off his shoulder, leaving him in the palm of his hand. He shrugged his shoulders, groaning softly as they popped pleasantly.

"That does it. Let's go outside for a bit."

Neku opened the door and in minutes, he and his wild partner were outside, just breathing in the fresh air. It was a nice respite.


	20. Snowed-In

**Snowed-In**

Because the weather's been hectic lately, my school's suffered a month of snow days on top of winter break, and it's even snowing in the freaking Sahara desert.

 _ **OooOooOooOooO**_

Neku rolled over and checked the time on his alarm clock.

AM 11:36.

He'd gotten up for school at 5, only to find out at 5:30 that all schools in the area were being shut down for the day due to weather. Knowing that Joshua had something to do with it, but not caring enough to question his motives, Neku went right back to sleep.

That was hours ago, though.

Now he was awake and ready to do absolutely nothing for the rest of the day.

His mother, workaholic that she was, had left around the time he went back to sleep, so he had the apartment all to himself. And on days like this, there was only one thing for him to do.

Slowly, Neku rolled out of his futon and pulled himself up. He began checking the cupboard s in the kitchenette. Did they have everything he needed? Yes.

With an anticipatory smile, Neku spent the next five minutes preparing a mug of hot chocolate- from scratch, because instant stuff was too mainstream- and then settled down at the kitchen table to work on his AP Statistics homework.

He took a sip-

"You know you really _should_ go out more, dear"

-And immediately choked.

"Gack! Damn it Kiryuu!"

"Teeheehee. Come and play with me, Neku."

"No."

That face was _way too_ close now-Neku could feel Joshua's cool breath down his neck.

"What if I say 'please'?"

"Then I'll say ' _please_ no'."

"Hmph," Joshua leaned back. "You're no fun." He waved a hand, "Even though I made it snow _just for you_ …"

Neku squashed down the sudden guilt that'd threatened to show itself. Damn it- Joshua wouldn't guilt trip him this time!

"Mmm…"

The prick was starting to whimper, but Neku wouldn't budge.

"B-b-but…but _Nekuuuu…_ "

…..Aww hell.

"Fine. We'll play in the freaking snow."

But he didn't have to be happy about it.

And when they came back in a good three hours later, both grinning like idiots, Neku fervently denied having enjoyed himself.

Though both he and Joshua knew he was lying.


	21. The (Not So) Little Things

Because a genderbend AU is a must. So, Yoshiya/Joshua is now Yosei/Josephine, and Neku is Neru.

 _OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_

1. _ **A soul...**_

The first thing Josephine noticed about Sakuraba Neru- the thing that really caught her attention- was the amount of Imagination she had. It made her soul shine brighter than any other she could remember coming across.

The myriad of colors within that orb of soul made her breath hitch, and she found herself curious to see what would become of the dazzling soul in Shibuya's Game.

2 **.** _ **To be sound...**_

Neru's music was the second thing that drew Josephine to her. It was in a minor key, a sign of hardship, but the instruments of her soul- a grand piano, a bass guitar, and a violin- were pure and unblemished, the sounds flowing from them a very audible display of innocence.

"How peculiar..."

3\. _**Dwells within a strong body...**_

Josephine didn't venture out to the RG much these days- and _especially_ not in her human form- but this once, it was necessary. Even though he still had a little over three weeks to find a suitable proxy, she was sure she'd already found the perfect one- and what were the odds of that so early into the game? Now, it was just a matter of getting her _into_ the game.

Ah! There she was! Now, if she could just-

Josephine paused just a moment, taken by Neru's sapphire blue eyes.

 _No! It has to be today!_

She pulled the trigger and watched Neru's body fall onto the pavement.

4\. _**And a strong mind.**_

 _Shit! Damn it! Shiki...I'm sorry it turned out like this..._

Neru grit her teeth as she remembered Shiki's smile- on Eri's face, but the sentiment was what counted.

 _I promise, I_ will _beat this game and save you!_

A sudden buzz of electricity filled her body, and then blue lights swam across her vision.

What the...?

Whatever. There was Noise to silence.

 _OooOooOooOooO_

The battle was quick, with no injury on either Player's end. With a buzz of static, Neru felt herself return to the UG. Now, to find out who the hell forced her into that pact...

"Heehee. Hello there. I've been watching, and you looked like someone who could handle themselves well. I just decided to help myself- do you mind?"

Neru turned and found herself staring at a very petite girl about her age, with amethyst eyes and long waves of platinum blonde hair.

This...was gonna be a _long_ week...


	22. Pueri Magicis

_Help...help...me...it...hu...rrts..._

Neku huffed as he reached the backstreets of Udegawa. He heard it coming from here.

That voice...

 _Hu...rry...Ne...ku..._

Where was it coming from?

He heard a clattering sound coming from a trashcan right beside the mural.

 _...tss..._

The voice was coming from there!

"I'm comin'!" He ran the last few yards to the dented metal trashcan and began digging. He came across a furry animal that looked like a cross between a pipe fox, a squirrel, and a rabbit. Its fur was black, save for what looked like a skull insignia on its forehead. That was a bright red.

There was a deep gash on its side, bleeding heavily.

Neku would never admit it to anyone (except MAYBE Shiki and Rhyme), but he really liked animals- especially furry ones (mostly cause they weren't _people_ , but also cause they knew how to adapt and survive better than most humans). So, to see that someone had hurt something so small (and admittedly cute) made him a little upset.

He cradled the black fox-rabbit-thing in his arms and made to stand up, only to freeze as he heard movement behind him.

"You really should just leave it, Neku."

That voice was...!

"Joshua..." he felt brave enough to turn around.

His classmate was dressed in white, with purple boots and matching gauntlets hugging his calves and forearms respectively. A lavender cape was draped elegantly around his shoulders, held in place by an amethyst pin just above the joint between his right shoulder and torso.

He looked totally different, but at the same time, perfectly recognizable. But that cold hostility in his eyes wasn't there when he stared at him that morning.

"What the...did _you_ do this to it?!"

"Of course I did, dear. After all, _filth_ like that _thing_ don't have any right to be here. Now please, put it down."

"I don't think so! I won't let you kill it just because _you_ think it shouldn't exist!"

Joshua hummed, his eyes flickering down to the furry creature Neku held protectively.

"I really don't want to hurt you, Neku..." in a flash of purple light, a pistol was leveled at Neku's head and Joshua paused a moment for effect before continuing, "but I will if I have to. This is my last warning. Put. It. Down."

"No!"

There was a split second of tense silence, interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Oi! There you are Phones! I was wonderin' where...you..."

Beat stopped for exactly a moment- exactly one minute and thirty seconds- as he processed what he was seeing.

The tension was so thick, not even the Muramasa could cut it.

Finally, Beat's brain caught up.

"Phones, let's get the hell outta here!"

Beat grabbed Neku's arm and began running (Neku was just barely able to hold on to the black creature in his other arm).

Joshua didn't follow them, and a tiny part of Neku that wasn't focused on getting the hell out of Dodge wondered why.

"So, what the fuck was that back there?" Beat asked as they ran. Neku took a moment (not a literal one this time) to answer.

"I...I don't know-don't care, either. I'm just glad that prick isn't following us."

They slowed down to a walk, and Neku returned to cradling the injured critter in his arms, holding it out so Beat could see.

"...Looks pretty busted up..." he said after a few seconds.

"Yeah..." Neku agreed.

"And you think the new kid did that?"

"I _know_ he did, Beat- he told me himself."

"But why''d 'e do somethin' like that?"

Neku stopped.

"Hey...something's not right here. We should be near Tipsy Toes Hall by now..."

Beat shrugged his shoulders and looked at Neku quizzically.

The graffiti seemed to surround them on all sides, and neither of them could see back the way they'd come.

"WAAHHH! Where's the way out!?"

Feline figures seemed to pop right out of the graffiti as the background very abruptly exploded into a psychedelic mix of neon colors.

"What the heck...?"

One of the cat-like figures- a neon purple one- leaped towards them, baring its white teeth and claws menacingly.

"RUN FOR IT!"

Neku dragged Beat with him as he began sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him, careful not to drop his furry charge.

But it looked as if no matter how much they ran, the area around them stayed the same. Then, suddenly it seemed, they were surrounded by those neon cats. They slowly approached the pair, as if they knew they were trapped. Beat took a protective stance in front of Neku.

"I ain't lettin' you hurt my friend, yo!"

One of the cats leapt forward, ready to tear into its victim with its sharp teeth.

" _Seamless Scissor-and-Stitch!"_

A green ribbon somehow intercepted the cat, knocking it out of the air. It disappeared in a burst of pixelated static as it landed.

"Yo yo YO! What gives? I had that in the bag, yo!"

Their savior landed in front of them, her back to Beat. She wore a green cape (white heels peeked out from the bottom) and had a hair piece with a yellow gem on it. Her hair was choppy and brown. But even from this angle, Neku felt like he recognized her.

"Whew! That was close! Neku, you okay?"

Then it clicked.

"Shiki?! What the fu-"

"Language, Neku! Now, I know you're surprised, but I promise I'll explain things once we're out of here, okay?"

Neku begrudgingly nodded, grumbling a "fine" as he did. With a satisfied smile, Shiki returned her attention to the circle of cats and threw up her arms. A black cat plush materialized in her hands. She threw it forward and it began flying in a circle, its mouth opening to chomp down on all the cat-things in its path.

Beat and Neku could only stare as one by one, the neon cats disappeared, and slowly, the graffiti followed.

They were at the beaten steps separating Udagawa from Shibu-Q Heads.

Neku blinked, and saw that suddenly, Shiki was back in her school uniform.

"Yooo! What was _that_!?" Beat demanded.

Shiki smiled at them.

"I'm a Magi. Gumi was the one who contracted me and gave me the power to help people. As for those things you just saw...they were Familiars- different from Witches, because they're weaker, but similar in that they're born from negative feelings. But still..."

She began leading Neku and Beat towards an apartment building as she spoke, and the former patiently waited for her to continue as Beat was still trying to process things.

"You two got caught up in their Witch's labyrinth. Most non-magical humans who find themselves in one never make it out." She turned her head to grin at Neku over her shoulder. "Guess it's a good thing I showed up when I did, right?"

"Yeah...I guess," Neku said with a shrug.

Shiki opened the door to her apartment. It wasn't super cluttered, save for the random bits of fabric lying on the coffee table, and actually looked very nice, despite not being terribly upscale.

"Set Gumi on the couch!" Shiki called as she made her way to the kitchen. Neku figured "Gumi" was the wounded animal he was holding, and carefully set him down on the soft red loveseat in the living room.

Shiki came back minutes later with a tray bearing three cups of tea and a plate of small pastries.

"I'm sure you both have a lot more you want to know, right?" She set the tray down and took one cup for herself, gesturing for Neku and Beat to help themselves as she sat beside Gumi.

"Yeah..." Neku started to say, trailing off as he realized he had no idea where to even start.

"Well, what's that thing?" Beat asked for him.

"That's Gumi. He's an alien creature who is responsible for contracting Magi. He can grant just about any wish, and all you have to do in exchange is become a Magi and fight Witches."

Beat seemed to light up at that.

"Anythin' we want? An' all we gots to do is beat the crap outta some monsters? Sign me up!"

Shiki shook her head.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Beat. Hmm...maybe I should try and explain things from the top."


	23. Pueri Magicis: Walpurgis-nacht

The sky was dark and the rain flooded the streets, pink from the mere presence of Draco Cantus.

But pink water flooding the town was the least of Joshua's concern. He'd already evacuated Shibuya (because he didn't travel back through a year's worth of timeloops just so Neku could die in a _flood_ ).

As Draco Cantus came ever closer, Joshua thought about all that'd happened this time around.

How Shiki got her head bitten off by Ovis Cantus.

When Rhyme became Aeschyli Cantus.

When Beat sacrificed himself to save Rhyme and kill her Witch form.

Even if the methods and order were different, the end was ultimately the same as all the other timeloops. They were all dead.

And it was all the Megumi's fault.

Channeling his hatred for the hive-mind creatures, Joshua reached into his subspace pocket and pulled out a rifle.

This time, things would end differently.

The dragon Witch drew closer, screaming its song of anguish.

Joshua took aim, picturing Neku's smile from countless loops ago.

And fired.

OoO

The earth shook, and the younger children in the bunker clung to their parents. Neku turned to his own parents and tried to quell the icy dread that'd taken up residence in his heart.

Joshua said they'd be safe, and for all his faults, the other boy was never a liar.

But then, why did he feel so unsure?

 _"You'd be a powerful Magi, Sakuraba Neku- the most powerful Magi to ever exist! You could make any wish, and it would surely come true, no matter how impossible. You have that much potential."_

At the time, he'd tried hard to ignore Gumi's words. The life of a Magi, spent fighting Witches until they themselves fell into despair and _became_ Witches...that wasn't the life for him. Apparently Joshua agreed, or he wouldn't have worked so hard to keep Neku from making a contract with the furry black alien.

But if he had the potential to bring absolutely any wish into fruition...then maybe he could put an end to all of this.

His parents began talking with another couple, and Neku used the opportunity to sneak away. Once he was out, at the top of the stairwell leading to the surface, he took off running.

Wherever Draco Cantus was destroying things, Joshua would be there without a doubt. And wherever Joshua was...

Gumi would also be.

OoO

Joshua grunted as his body hit a building with enough force to make a good sized crater on the side of it. Though he didn't feel pain, the force of the impact still rattled his bones.

He struggled to get to his feet, then rotated the shield attached to the gauntlet on his left arm. Around him, time froze, and everything took on a blue tint.

He jumped and sprinted like a blur of white as he set his plan into motion, placing guns and mines and grenades at various intervals, until he had emptied his subspace pocket and all weapons were surrounding Draco Cantus- a ring of military-grade weapons all focused on a single target.

He jumped back just in time, as his magic wore off and the flow of time continued.

The weapons discharged in a cloud of smoke and heat and fire, and even Joshua had to close his eyes to keep the smoke and shrapnel from getting in them.

He'd never used this much power before- magical or physical- and his soul gem, which had relocated itself onto his shield, was already a dark purple. Almost black.

As the smoke and debris started to settle, Joshua took a moment- just a moment- to tap a grief seed to his soul gem. There was no way Draco Cantus could've survived that much firepower, right? Not with how much he'd exerted himself to do it, right? Right?

But as he heard the shuffling of rock moving, Joshua already knew that Draco Cantus _had_ survived.

In fact, it didn't look like Joshua had damaged it at all.

And his soul gem was still too dark. He didn't have enough power to do something like that again- not unless he wanted to become a Witch himself.

He didn't even have the power to travel again. This was his last chance.

His last chance to save Neku.

And he failed.

He failed, and Draco Cantus would destroy everything, and Neku would die, and the world with him.

As Draco Cantus swiveled all three of its heads to search for its attacker, Joshua let himself sag against a ruined building, trying and failing to force down the despair and hopelessness he felt at the situation.

"Oh god...Neku...Neku, I'm sorry...I'm so, so _sorry_ I'm a _failure_ and-"

 _"Hey! Gumi! Get over here! I'm going to make a contract with you, and I've decided on my wish!"_

No. Please _no_! Even if he couldn't stop Draco Cantus, he still had to stop Neku from becoming a Magi!

"Neku, what are you _doing_!? Go back to the evacuation center!"

 _"Well, this_ is _good news."_

"I'm sorry Josh, but I can't go back- not now."

Tired and ready for death, Joshua turned to his side, where Neku was steadily coming closer. The Megumi hopped out and landed on the boy's shoulder.

 _"So, what is your wish, Sakuraba Neku? With your Imagination, you could wish for anything, you know."_

"Yeah. I know that. That's why..."

" _Neku no_!" Joshua cried out, desperate for Neku to _listen_ and _stop_ what he was doing.

But Neku just smiled at him apologetically.

"I wish for the power to prevent _all_ Witches from ever being created- in the past, in the present, and even the ones that _will_ be!"

There was light, as the contract was formed and the Megumi made an expression that could have been disbelief.

"Sakuraba Neku, your wish is granted, and with it, you've received your power. But do you know what you're doing? Do you _want_ to become a god?"

Neku nodded his head, and in a flash of dark blue light, he was in his own Magi uniform. It was entirely black, save for the vibrant indigo soul gem hanging down from his choker and resting above his where his heart would be.

His headphones, too, were black, save for the bright indigo fox-head icons on the sides of the ear pieces. The collar of his shirt hung low, exposing his soul gem along with his shoulders. The sleeves were puffed, but wrapped around his forearms like a second skin. His pants were also black, with blue-violet buttons and an array of pins going down the sides. There were nine white and indigo fox tails hanging from the back, wagging expectantly.

Last loop, Joshua was _sure_ there was only one.

"Thank you, Gumi," Neku said, his expression as serious as always.

He took a few steps closer to Joshua, who'd now officially given up. His black boots crunched against the gravel, and in the distance, Draco Cantus had resumed wreaking havoc on Shibuya.

"Oh, Josh..."

Neku knelt down beside him and took his left hand, cradling it within his own hands. Joshua turned his head to properly look into Neku's eyes.

"I...I only wanted...to protect you...Neku..." he rasped, on the verge of tears.

Neku smiled at him, his eyes softer.

"I know, Josh. And now, it's my turn to protect _you_."

Neku bent his head and pressed his lips to Joshua's soul gem. Slowly, the darkness that had almost completely obscured the purple faded, and it shone brighter than it ever had before.

Joshua sat up straighter as Neku moved away and turned around, putting his back to him.

He spread his arms, and a mic stand appeared in his hand with a flash of indigo light.

"If Witches are born from despair," Neku began as he rose up into the stormy sky, "then they can be prevented with hope. With love. That's why," he raised the mic stand to be on level with his mouth.

"I'm going to love them all!"

With this declaration, a blue pentagram appeared under Neku's feet, and matching bolts of lightning flew in every direction from the microphone. Joshua could only watch as, in that instant, everything he worked for collapsed around him.

OoO

The two Magi, one dressed as a red samurai and the other yellow, lay under a tree together, the red one bleeding from a wound in his stomach and the other weighed down with guilt. Their soul gems were dark, growing darker as the yellow samurai's guilt increased and then made his dying friend's gem darken with sadness and guilt for causing this.

The miasma swirled in their gems before curling around them, consuming them, and both boys knew what to expect from the other Magi.

In a burst of brilliant blue light, the Composer of Soils came to take them, so they could be a part of His eternal symphony. So they could live in eternal bliss and peace, free from their pain. In a flurry of black feathers and flowing blue and black robes, with all the tenderness and care of a father holding his son for the first time, The Composer of Souls took hold of their soul gems.

The gems became brighter, cleaner, purer than they ever were, and then-

They broke, the shards disappearing into nothingness.

The two Magi vanished with serene smiles on their faces, ready to join their brethren in eternal paradise.

OoO

With Neku's wish, the sky brightened, the world already recovering from Draco Cantus as the Witch itself was struck with a blue bolt of lightning.

There was a man in its place, crying in anguish and despair even as his body gravitated towards Neku. The blond held him close, somehow managing it despite the height difference, and took hold of the soul gem on the man's right hand.

"Kitaniji Megumi, you are free from your contract."

The gem shattered, and Kitaniji Megumi disappeared.

Neku looked down at Joshua, who had tears trailing down his face.

Gumi spoke up, his voice ringing through their heads.

 _"Come with me, Sakuraba Neku and Kiryuu Yoshiya."_

And then, they were on the astral plane, and it was beautiful, and there was a giant black and blue meteor flying behind them, too big to even be properly discernable.

"Do you see?" Gumi started. "Do you see it, Sakuraba Neku? _That_ is your Witch. That is the result of the power of your wish and the Imagination of your soul. It will ultimately destroy the universe, and grant us with an almost infinite source of power. _This_ is what _you'll_ become as a result of your sacrifice."

Neku looked down at the black furred alien condescendingly.

"Seriously now?" He took in Joshua's awed and horrified expression.

"Seriously? Gumi, don't be an idiot. I wished to be able to keep _all_ Witches from being born, remember? _All_ Witches. Obviously that means me, too."

He held out his mic stand and yelled into it. A large bolt of lightning came from the mic and destroyed the Witch, leaving it a darker-haired version of Neku in his civilian form.

"But you can't do this, Neku- it goes against the laws of the universe!" Gumi exclaimed. Neku looked down at him again as the alternate version of himself disappeared.

"Well then, I'll just have to make new laws."

Neku took Joshua's hand and, with the other hand, pulled at the fabric of the universe, watching as it unraveled and broke apart.

OoO

The void was like the sky, if the sky were made up of blue and white sparkles of cosmic and divine energy.

Neku was there, dressed in flowing black robes with a blue sash and black feathery wings, surveying the paradise he'd created. Beside him, Joshua, dressed in white and gold, spoke up.

"Neku...do you even realize what you've just _done_?"

"Of _course_ I do, Josh. I've become a god- something that may or may not even exist. A concept. Not even human anymore. And because of that, in this universe I've created where all Magi can be happy, it'll be like Sakuraba Neku never existed."

"And I'll forget all about you, Neku," Joshua said mournfully.

"Maybe you will," Neku responded softly, "but that's okay, Josh. I've thought of that already."

"But is that really what you want?" The other demanded, his body already beginning to fade from the void.

"...I only want your happiness, Joshua. And one day, you'll come back here, and I'll be waiting with open arms."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear."

"Then..."

"...yeah. It's a date."

Neku took off the bright orange wristband hidden under his sleeve and slid it around Joshua's wrist.

And then, Joshua woke up.


End file.
